Chuck vs The Omaha Alternative
by gatorfan13
Summary: What if Bryce never got Chuck kicked out of school? What if he graduated and became one of the CIA's top spies? This is his journy through Project Omaha and the partner that changes his life. T for now, will change so be careful.
1. The Future

**Greetings to all of my Chuck buddies, I have missed you so. Well it has been a long few months for me and for those of you that follow my writing you can see that I am starting to get back into the swing of things. I know I have a few Chuck stories not finished and I will finish them at some point just not right now. **

**My new friend Nirvana12 has given me a few ideas they would like to see be turned into a story and I liked the way this one sounded so I'm going with it. **

**OK story review. This is going to be rated M at some point , I am starting it off as T then will change it when appropriate, or just make a big notification about the contents. But there will be violence, language and good old citrusy smut. It's a story about what would have happened if Bryce never interfered with Chuck becoming a spy. Chuck graduates from Stanford and was sent to be the top candidate for Project Omaha. While there Chuck encounters a very awkward Sarah Walker, who is the social outcast. They are teamed up together and learn how to trust one another in a world of lies and deceit and eventually end up falling in love.**

**So sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Chuck…NBC won't respond to my offers to buy. **

* * *

**May 2002**

It was the proudest day of my life so far. I was finally graduating from Stanford University with my Bachelors in Engineering. I was at the top of my class; perfect grades across the board, everything I've worked so hard for these past few years has finally paid off.

I can see it in my sister's eyes that this was a proud moment for her as well. Her baby brother graduating and going off to make a new life for himself. A small part of me wishes that Dad were here, I sent him an invitation but it was returned to sender. I didn't dwell on it too much, I had Ellie and that's all I needed. If she only knew the life I was about to enter into. I still think she would be proud of me, I mean I am trying to make the world a better place. But she would constantly worry about my safety and that was something I didn't want on her conscience or mine.

See a few months ago I was called into one of my professor's office to talk about a test I'd taken. It was on visual images and data study. I thought I had bombed the test but I was informed that I scored very high and he wanted to talk to me.

He asked me about my goals and where I saw myself in the future. I told him I wanted to open my own software company and produce video games in mass quantity. He laughed at me and said that was a pretty good dream. After that the conversation switched to a more serious discussion.

**October 2001**

"Chuck you are one of the quickest studies I have ever encountered in this program. Your test scores are off the charts and your retention of information is remarkable." He informed me.

"Ummm…thank you?" I replied, not really knowing how to respond.

"Chuck I may work for this University but there are other people that take part in this program and are on the lookout for outstanding talents. They are interested in you Chuck." He continued on.

"What kind of people?"

"Government people Chuck. The CIA to be more exact. They are always looking for new recruits and they believe you have what it takes to be one of their top agents."

_No freak'n way!_

"You mean….like a spy?" I asked

"Maybe, maybe not. Your skills Chuck are very advanced, especially for someone without any extensive training. You could possibly be an analyst or possibly be something bigger. Think about it this way Chuck. All this information gathering, code breaking, system creating we deal with, if we had people that could understand these things and put them together in a sequence of events and information, those things could turn out to be something that could save millions of lives."

I let out a heavy sigh, it was very overwhelming sitting here listening to my professor talk about this stuff. I had never been the type to think of myself as a CIA agent. Yeah I've played games all day where I am one but becoming one…could I really do that?

"I know this is a lot to take in Chuck and I wouldn't be talking about this unless I was certain you were right for the job. You have twenty four hours to give me your answer, you are a smart guy. I hope you make the right choice." He finished talking and shakes my hand.

I left his office in a daze, my whole world had changed in a matter of minutes and all I did was go to a meeting. Part of me wanted to scream like a little girl, the other part of me wanted to suck it up and go be a bad ass.

I made my way back to my frat house and slowly made my way up the stairs to my room where I unceremoniously fell down onto my bed. This was going to be a hard decision; I guess what it all boiled down to was my values. Would I be ok being a spy? I would have to lie, cheat, maybe even kill. No I don't think I could do those things, it's not me.

I say no in my head but then I start thinking about what the professor said. I start thinking about how many lives I could save if I was actually able to process the information like they think I can. I would be saving Ellie, Devon, Morgan and everyone else I know. Would that be worth the sacrifice of my sanity?

I was about to give myself a migraine when my roommate walked in and greeted me.

"Hey Chuck. How did your meeting with the professor go?"

"Hey Bryce. It went ok…he gave me a lot to think about." I replied.

Bryce, my best friend since day one here at Stanford, we would do anything for each other we were like brothers. He was just as big a nerd as I was but he covered it up with charm and class. I was…well just a nerd. He introduced me to my girlfriend Jill, she was an everquest nerd and we hit it off right away.

"Chuck…" Bryce started but just couldn't find the words. I looked over at him and it looked like he was struggling to tell me something.

"What is it Bryce? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Chuck I know what your meeting was about. I know they want you to join the CIA." He confessed.

"How do you know that Bryce?" I questioned.

"Because I've been a member since our JR year." He said with a serious tone.

I was awestruck. My roommate and friend was a member of CIA.

"How…when…why?" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Ok Chuck calm down. What I'm about to tell you can get me into a world of shit but I trust you and I hope this helps with your decision. Last year I was approached by one of my professor's kind of the same way you were. He told me that the CIA was interested in recruiting me in some special training they offered and if I was interested in joining them."

"And obviously you said yes."

"Hell yeah I said yes. Chuck this is the CIA. James Bond type shit. Think off all the things you would be doing, the adrenaline rushes, the travel, the girls, and the fights."

"See right there, I don't want a fight. I am fight free. I'm more of a cuddler than a fighter."

Bryce just shook his head and laughed.

"Oh Chuck, you would never be doing the things I am. They are going to send you somewhere where you can use that big brain of yours. Your gonna handle all the Intel while I go out and save the day. See we can still be a team. Chuck and Bryce working together to save the world, you work the computers, I do the rest."

It kind of pissed me off that Bryce was talking about me like I was useless in certain aspects of this job, but when I thought about it I was. I am useless in that area, all I've ever been good at is computers and games and anything to do with electronics. Maybe I needed this to prove to myself that I could do more, the dream of owning my own software company can be worked on later. But this…This was like super secret squirrel stuff, the things my video games would be based upon. What better way to create something then to have firsthand knowledge.

_________

So that brings us back to the present, standing here with my friends and family. I ended up dumping Jill. It pained me to do so but I had to concentrate on my training courses they had me doing and the fact that I wouldn't see her for god knows how long. She didn't take it very well but it was in her best interest. Bryce took off before graduation, promising me that we would see each other again. If he said it then I had no doubt it was true.

I wasn't going to let any of that get to me right now, I am going to sit here and enjoying the last few days of civilian freedom I had, cause in just a few short days I would be on a plane, destination unknown to continue with my training.

The CIA is grooming me to be one of the top Special Ops analysts for a new project called Operation Omaha. I was told that the training would be extensive and cover every aspect of being a spy. That part made me nervous. I would just keep chanting in my head that this was all for the greater good, as long as I believed that I could do this.

Time to go learn to be a spy.

* * *

**So I hope everyone likes this so far. I tried to keep the Chuck we all know and love but he will change once we get further along into the story. **

**Reviews are what help get the next chapter out faster so hit the little button.**


	2. Orientation and Surprises

**Thank you everyone for your story alerts and reviews. **

**And like I said before this is an AU of Chuck, he is a bit different but remember when he was in college he had a lot more self esteem and was different from the Chuck at the Buy More. And Sarah is going to be the most OOC. She is quiet, shy and closed off, I believe she grew up that way and the academy changed her. So I will be playing with her character a lot in this story.**

**Also for a side note, I am using Project Omaha as the basis for Chuck and Sarah's CIA training, so it's their Academy training so to speak. Both are fresh out of college and going through training, Sarah for the more combative training and Chuck for the technology. That will play into their partnership really well when they get teamed up together, help each other out where one maybe weak at something and the other is not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Chuck except the DVD's **

* * *

**June 2, 2002**

After spending the few short days with my sister and her boyfriend I was whisked away to the next chapter of my life. I laughed at the situation as I walk off the plane. Who would have thought that Project Omaha would actually be located in Omaha?

Well that's our government for yah.

I walked to baggage claim and grabbed my bag then went to find my CIA contact. They even gave me a code word and everything for when I met the guy. I feel like a spy already. An hour later I was entering a large military looking compound then was escorted to the main assembly hall. There were people everywhere; it looked like freshman orientation all over again.

God I hope it won't be some long boring speech delivered by some old monotone fogie. 'Buller…Buller???'

After making a quick scan of the room I could already tell that people were making their little groups. Seeking out friends and whatnot in this 'different' environment we're in now. The room was filled with noise and chatter and this overwhelming sense of tension. Nobody really knew what to expect, so they were just doing what was beaten into our DNA, they adapted and moved on.

Twenty minutes went by then a large man in a black suit and tie addressed everyone, asking us to take a seat and that we would begin shortly. I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor then took the closest seat next to me. I wasn't big on social interactions with strangers, if these people were going to be working with me I would get to know them in time but for right now keeping to myself seemed to be the smart way to go.

For the first time since arriving I kind of wished Bryce was here going through this training with me. It would have been nice to know somebody so I wouldn't feel like such a recluse. Bryce had been given orders to report to Langley for his training. Lucky Bastard.

To my left I noticed a woman with light brown hair and pretty blue eyes clutching onto her bag for dear life. She seemed just as out of place in the social arena as I was, might as well be polite.

"Hello, I'm Chuck." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake in what I hoped was a friendly gesture.

The woman next to me jumped a little bit, startled like she just noticed someone was sitting next to her. She turned her body towards me and I couldn't help but take her in. She was skinny as a twig with a very alert expression.

Geez paranoid much lady?

Just as I was about to retract my hand and deal with the awkward sense of rejection, she surprised me by taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Walker…Sarah Walker." She said softly. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink before she ducked her head down to hide it.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little bit. This woman was like a shy little girl on her first day of school and scared out of her mind. I all of a sudden felt a strong urge to protect her; she had a innocents about her that I was immediately drawn to.

"Well Walker…Sarah Walker. Are you rehearsing that for your James Bond introductions?" I laughed, and then kicked myself. Could you sound more gay Chuck?

"Sorry, I'm really bad with lame jokes." I tried to cover but she wasn't even paying attention to me anymore.

'Good job Chuck, first person you try to make friends with and you look like an idiot. Last chance before I give up and go jump into a very deep hole.'

"So…Did you just graduate too? What school did you go to?"

Please answer….

"I went to Georgetown." She replied shortly. Hey I didn't care, it was a reply.

"Wow, that's an amazing school. So you're from the east coast? Looks like we're both a long way from home, I just graduated from Stanford."

She just nodded in response. Damn what do I have to do to get this woman to speak to me? Maybe now really isn't the right time. I should just tuck my tail and run like hell.

"Look, I'm sorry if I am bothering you, I promise that I will stop. I just thought it would be nice to know someone, we are both going to be dealing with a lot and it's nice to have someone to talk to." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair pulling on it slightly.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice that was spoken so lightly I wasn't sure if I really heard it or not.

As I looked up at her she was staring straight at me. Her big blue eyes filled with so much emotion I had a hard time telling which one was what.

"I'm sorry; I really don't mean to be rude. I'm just not use to people talking to me, I kind of keep to myself." She tried to explain.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand, like I said I'm just about as socially awkward as they come but I would like to be your friend if that's ok?" I offered her one of my big Bartowski smiles and was pleased to see that she smiled to.

"Thank you, I would like that." She said with a smile.

I was beaming. I may not have won the war, but the battles were looking less hazardous.

We shared a small laugh when an important looking man cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon,

I am Assistant Director Graham and I would like to welcome you to our newest training operation Project Omaha. For the next few months you will be trained just like any other CIA agent in the field. Some of you will have more training than others. There are two teams, one will be receiving advanced combat and tactical weapons training and the second will be working with our latest data processing and image decoder system. If at any point the training becomes too great or we feel that you do not process the necessary skills to help aide us, you will be terminated from the project.

The CIA has invested a lot of time and tax payer dollars into this operation, you will soon find out just how important your position here is. I highly suggest you demonstrate nothing but to best of your abilities. Your family, friends and country are counting on you to protect them.

Now if there aren't any questions please separate into your proper groups and good luck."

"Well that was a great pep talk." I commented aloud to myself.

I heard a small chuckle from next to me and saw Sarah smiling. She really did have a pretty smile; I will try to make her do that as often as I could.

"So…shall we head over to group two?" I asked turning my body towards the group heading to their directed area.

"Oh..ummm sorry. I'm in group one. I guess I will see you around though…maybe?" She said hesitantly.

Group one? No, not group one, that's the advanced combat and weapons training. She would never survive; they will swallow her whole then spit her back out. Ok maybe that a little too overdramatic.

"Group one? Wow...are you sure that's where your suppose to go? Maybe they have you mixed up or something." I tried to reason.

"Listen…Chuck was it? I am a lot stronger and a lot more capable of being in that group than I may look. Just because I am a female doesn't mean I can't handle myself in a combat situation." She chides.

Oh I think I hit a nerve.

"NO!" I said a little too loudly drawing attention to myself. "I'm sorry. I mean no, I didn't mean that I didn't think you could do it cause you're a woman, I just…didn't really see you going off into dangerous situations like that. It made me feel weird thinking about you doing that." I confessed honestly.

Sarah just stared back at me looking a little surprised that I would care what happened to her. But we where interrupted when the Assistant Director guy came up to us.

"Ah Sarah, nice to see you here. I have no doubt that you will be a valuable asset to us. Have you been keeping up with your skills since the last time we saw each other?"

Ok, I guess she has friends in high places.

"Yes Sir I have." She replied shortly, looking a little uncomfortable. I guess their last meeting might have been a tad awkward.

"Hi Sir. My name is Chuck, Chuck Bartowski." I introduced myself to relieve some of the built up tension that suddenly surrounded us.

The man looked over at me then gave me a firm hand shake.

"Ah yes, Mr. Bartowski. I have heard many great things from Professor Fleming about you. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other."

I gulped.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Sir?" I asked nervously.

"Oh it's very good Mr. Bartowski. This project is going to need someone with your capabilities to accomplish what we need to get done. Just like your friend Sarah here we look forward to seeing you two do very well here. Now if you will excuse me, I have a video conference with Washington to get to."

After he left I felt highly overwhelmed. The fact that the Assistant Director of the CIA knew me by name was surprising and adding to the fact that they were looking at me to excel in my training here. I hope I don't let anyone down, I would hate to go home looking like a loser and have to work as a computer repair geek or something.

I looked up at Sarah one more time before we went our separate ways.

"Well, it was nice to meet you and I hope we get to see each other again. I would like to get to know Sarah Walker a little bit better." I said with a shy smile.

"It was nice to meet you to Chuck Bartowski, and I hope we meet again as well." She said shaking my hand again. This time it took in how smooth her skin was against mine and the tiny shocks that went through my body. I reluctantly released her hand and we made our way to our separate groups.

Oh yes, we will see each other again. I would make sure of it.

* * *

**So how did you like their first meeting? I wanted him to meet her before she transforms into Sarah Walker super spy. And I made Graham Assistant Director since he would have to work his way into being Director over the years. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Proposition

**Wow, you guys are amazing. Thank you for all the attention this story is getting, it makes me happy. And again I would like to thank Nirvana12 for the idea and I hope I am making this into something you like. **

**I am going to start trying to make the chapters longer but I will be going back to work tomorrow so the updates might not be as quick. I'm glad my boyfriend got me a mini notebook to take to work so it's easy to write while there.**

**I haven't had Tshadow barking at my door for an update yet so I guess all is well.**

**And some of you asked, yes Sarah was a brunette in the last chapter. In VS the Cougars her hair was a light brown in high school so I'm going with that and later she will get a CIA makeover and turn out a blonde bombshell. **

**Well here we go with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**October 2, 2002**

Three months. It has been exactly three months since I've arrived here in Omaha for training, and I love it! I mean what's not the love? The government is training me as well as paying me to play with their high tech computer systems.

I think I pissed some of their more senior administrators off when I showed them a few ways to better protect their systems from being hacked or contracting a virus. They even invited me to take a look at some of their more advanced systems to see if I could find a problem there.

All and all things were going good. They had us training for most of the day, either with computers or the data imaging. Only a select few of us were allowed to dabble with the data imaging. I've only been on board with it for a month, they had to do an extensive background check then authorize my clearance.

From what I was told by the more senior guys working there is that the CIA and NSA have a secret project where a computer takes the data images and finds a link between them. I let out a long breath when I heard that. I couldn't even imagine how much information was in that computer and each bit attached to a single image.

In the evenings I found myself outside using the track they had there and would run to clear my head. The human brain can only take so much information in a day. So I would run.

Occasionally off in the distance I would hear gun fire from the firing range. I had asked some of the agents if any of us in group two were ever going to get any combat or weapons training. As much as I hated live weapons and couldn't fight anyone to cause any damage, it wouldn't hurt to at least try. They told me no, everyone that is in my group will more than likely be sent to the Pentagon or somewhere with the advanced systems were working on.

I was able to call home every so often; I knew the calls were monitored so I had to be short with my answers. It was always nice to hear Ellie's voice; she gave me strength when I needed it. Of course the topic would always come around to girls, wondering if I had a girlfriend or not. I would tell her no, there were a few here that were interested in me. I guess they like my goofiness and big…brain.

Don't get me wrong though the girls are very attractive and smart, but something about them rubbed me wrong like they weren't to be trusted. So I just kept to myself on my off time. Sometimes my thoughts would drift to Sarah and wondering how she was doing. I hoped she was still here and doing well. I would like to see her whenever the chance might arise.

I have a meeting tomorrow with the Assistant Director of the CIA. He did tell me that he would be seeing a lot of me. I guess this is my status report and overall review of my performance so far. A few people have had them, not everyone has come back. They did say on our first day to perform at our best, we started off with thirty people and are already down to eighteen. I hope the rest of us can make it the last four months.

We're supposed to be getting into computer simulations, like how to diffuse a bomb that had an electronic trigger and play around with tracking satellites. I look forward to that.

I finished my run and headed back to my quarters to take a shower. I have a roommate that likes to play around with electronics to; he is a genius with gadgets and computer systems. His name is Laszlo and the CIA has him working in a different area of the project then I am.

We like to go out into the common area and play Xbox with the other guys that like to play. He and I are the Call of Duty champions and are unstoppable at Halo. We often have a few seasoned CIA agents with actual combat and military training come in and try to beat us but they can't handle our mad skills.

We finished wiping the floor with them then headed to bed. We didn't want to get reprimanded again for staying up all night and playing video games. I think my left ass cheek still hurts from that butt chewing.

* * *

**October 3, 2002**

It started out just as any other normal day here at the compound. My alarm went off at seven and I got up and ready to go. Instead of making my way to our morning briefing I went straight towards the Assistant Directors office.

I sat in the chair and tried to make myself comfortable but that wasn't going to happen. I fidgeted my leg bouncing it up and down to the point of annoyance but I couldn't stop myself. After and excruciating ten minutes I was called into his office and asked to take a seat.

"Good morning Mr. Bartowski. How are you doing today?" The Assistant Director asked as he sat in his chair looking over some documents and drinking his coffee.

"G-good Sir and how is your morning?" I asked nervously.

_Calm down Chuck_

"It's going well so far Mr. Bartowski. I have been looking over the reports from your instructors and they have nothing but high praises for you. I am very happy to see that." He complimented.

"Well thank you Sir. I have been doing my best with the training material they have provided us and I'm really excited to further my training." I replied enthusiastically.

The Director stopped what he was doing and sat back in his chair and looked at me.

"I'm glad you have that attitude Mr. Bartowski, because I have a proposition for you." He stated making sure he had my full attention before continuing.

"Part of this project is not only to help us find and create the most advanced technological systems know to man. It is also to use the information those systems provide to help prevent bad things from happening around the world.

Mr. Bartowski, ever since September 11th last year the CIA and NSA have been working together to procure any and all information that could be linked to terrorist attacks and any other harmful acts such as illegal weapons and drug dealings, sabotage, espionage. You name it we try to stop it.

I know that there has been talk around the private sector of a computer that uses data images to link events like these together. Well what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room understand?" He asked.

I just nod my head and listen intently at what he is saying.

" Good. I will tell you that it is true, the computer does exist and we need the help of people like you working with our most qualified agents in stopping the next big event from happening. Do you follow me?"

I think my brain just went into information overload!

"Yes Sir I follow. What your saying is you need people like us to help feed information into this computer so it can decipher the data and match it with anything else it has in its memory to foresee a possible terrorist event?" I answered.

"Very good Mr. Bartowski. That is exactly what I'm saying, but there are those like yourself that we train for other things."

"What kind of things?" I questioned.

"The CIA is pairing up our best field agents with our best technological analyst. You will be trained in the field as well as an analyst. You and your partner will be working together using the data given to you by the intersect computer to stop any illegal activity occurring around the world. The question I have for you Mr. Bartowski, can you be more than just another computer analyst? Will you work with the CIA and NSA and become part of the world's most advanced Anti-terrorist team?"

_Whiskey Tango Foxtrot? I do believe he just asked me to be a full blown spy._

"I'm sorry Sir. Could you repeat that? It sounded like you wanted me to be a CIA agent."

"That is exactly what I'm asking of you Mr. Bartowski. The world is at war and you have an opportunity to help put an end to it."

"But why me?" I asked curiously.

"Because you have the ability to obtain, process and execute the information given to you faster than any other recruit I've seen come through these doors. It's your quick thinking and ability to recall the tiniest of details that makes you a very valuable asset to us. If we can get you into the field you Mr. Bartowski will become a very dangerous weapon against our enemy."

_Holy crap. Me…a dangerous weapon?_

'_Just think about it Chuck. Remember why you decided to do this. You wanted to prove to yourself that you were capable of doing something more, and also have the chance to protect your family and friends. You might not know what you're really getting into but therein lies the adventure.'_

Damn inner voice.

"I'll do it. I'll work as a field agent and continue with my analyst training." I informed him.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Very good Mr. Bartowski. It pleases me that you are willing to give up having a normal life to help stop this war. Would you like to meet your new partner?" he offered.

I nodded my head yes and waited while he called in the person sitting out in the hall.

My mouth nearly dropped to the floor when I saw my new partner. She was absolutely beautiful and I'm not talking rainbows and butterflies, I'm talking Victoria Secret, dangerous type beautiful.

Her body was lean and toned; her skin had a dark tan going on from being out in the sun. I wanted to moan at the curves I knew where there under the military camouflage she wore. Even her long golden locks of hair made me want to fall to the ground and show my unworthiness. The last thing I looked upon was her face, and in that second I do believe my heart stopped.

My new partner was none other than Sarah Walker.

* * *

**So what did you think? I didn't lose anyone with the Assistant Director Graham speech did I? **

**Ok so I'm thinking the next chapter might be in Sarah's POV. I know a few of you have asked for it, I've just wanted to get the jist of the story set up and I think I have so I can explore more with her POV.**

**Anyways as always, let me know what you think.**


	4. The Other Half

**Well I am glad I didn't lose anybody with the Assistant Directors speech. I had to re-read the thing over and over again to make sure it made sense and wasn't to repetitive. It's kind of sad when the words that come out of your head and mouth don't make any sense. Oh well.**

**Ok, by popular demand. Sarah's POV.**

**Now with her I am going to start when she was sitting outside Graham's office before being called in and introduced to Chuck as his partner. While waiting she flashes back on her SR year of high school. Obviously that is where she met Graham and a lot of things in her life changed. I will get into a little bit of college then on to Omaha. **

**This will be OOC since we really don't know what happened to Sarah after high school or during her training so it's my interpretation of said events. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**October 3, 2002**

I was called into Assistant Director Graham's office today. My instructors told me that it was for evaluation and possible re-assignment. That would make a lot of the men in my training class happy if that were the case. They didn't like being outdone by a woman in self-defense, marksmanship and tactical weapons training.

Too bad…so sad.

I have been training for this for a long time. Only little tid bits though, throughout college I dabbled in the training the campus CIA recruiters offered now it's on a much larger scale. I was already efficient with knives, my father taught me well and I could hit any target with a dagger or knife.

I remember the day I almost hit Graham, it was one of the worst days of my life.

**Flashback**

San Diego Ca, April 22, 1998

It wasn't all a bad day, I remember driving home in my VW Rabbit with the top down and sun shining. School hadn't been to bad that day; I was constantly made fun of for how I dressed and carrying around my violin. Apparently it wasn't cool to play an instrument but it was cool to wear a to short skirt and jump around acting like an airhead.

When I made it back to my house the driveway was filled with cars, and there were men with ATF jackets on. The only thing I could think of was what idiotic thing my father had done now. We made our living off conning people that had money into investing in some hair brain scheme that sounded good at the time. My father always told me it was all just a big game and the people had more than enough money to spare.

My heart sank when I saw my father escorted out of our house in handcuffs. The police put him in the back of the squad car and drove off. I didn't want to stick around in case someone noticed me and took me in as well so I drove to a safe location my dad and I had. We had one in every place we went.

I ran as fast as I could to the familiar tree then dropped to my knees to clear away the dirt and debris. When I found the bag I quickly pulled out my knife and opened the box inside and found at least half a million dollars in cash and a note from my father saying,

In case of an Emergency, I love you

Daddy.

I wanted to be strong but I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. What was I going to do now? I was eighteen; I was a legal adult in the eyes of the law and had no one in my life. I didn't have friends or any family that I was aware of, I was alone.

Off in the distance I heard some twigs break and I knew I wasn't alone, as they got closer I waited till they were only a couple of feet away then struck. I took my small knife and threw it in the direction of the noise.

Only then did I notice the man dressed in a nice suit standing next to the tree where I threw the knife. He looked at it then back at me with shock in his eyes. The shock quickly disappeared and he pulled my knife out of the try.

"Nice toss."

"Who are you?" I questioned

He played with the knife and walked closer to me.

"I'm the man that put your father in prison." He replied walking closer still.

He was getting to close for comfort so I grabbed the box of money and backed away from him.

"The question is, who are you?" he asked before going through the list of names I went by and the places I've been. Who the hell was this guy?

"Listen your father scammed some pretty dangerous people. I saved his life by putting him in jail." He explained.

"Well don't expect a thank you note." I chide.

"I can save your life to." He said calmly.

I didn't know what to do. I was alone with no one, absolutely no one, I had no other options. I stuck my hands out waiting for this man to slap some cuffs on me and take me away just like my father. I was surprised when he shook his head no.

"No, not that way. Your dad trained you pretty well; the CIA can do you even better." He said.

The CIA? What the hell was I going to do in the CIA?

"You like names so much, what do you think about Sarah Walker?" He asked as he handed my knife back to me.

I was out of options anyway. I could do what this man says and have a possible future or take my chances on my own. I didn't like my chances on my own so I agreed to join the CIA.

The man introduced himself as Graham that was it, no first name. We continued to talk about my future and what I needed to do. I was only weeks away from graduating high school, he said he would talk to the school and see if I could take my finals early and get my diploma. That was fine by me, I didn't care about anyone there and they all teased and ridiculed me about my father going to prison.

I only went to school for another week then I was done. I passed all my finals and the principal handed me my certificate of completion and that was it for high school. Graham was there and told me to pack my bags. When I asked where we were going he informed me that the CIA had set me up with an apartment and enrolled me in classes and Georgetown University. I had my braces taken off and the money my father had left me was set up in a bank account under the name of Sarah Walker so it wouldn't be traced to Jennie Burton or any of my other aliases.

Over the next few years I went to my college classes which were mostly picked out by the CIA. Foreign policies and, criminal justice classes like that. I also took foreign language classes because Graham said there was a good chance I would be traveling around the world. So by the time I graduated college I spoke fluent Polish, Swedish, German, Russian, French and was working on Chinese.

I still didn't have too many friends in college. I was too busy focusing on my future with the CIA to care about friends. Graham said they would become a liability anyway so I shouldn't bother. I didn't mind being alone, after my dad was put in prison I made a vow to focus on myself and right now getting through college was my main priority.

In the evenings I found my way to the universities track located not far from my apartment. I was running up to eight miles a day, one to stay in shape and two to clear my head. I would get lost in my running, I would be so completely focused on it I would forget what time it was till I stopped and saw how dark it had gotten.

Some extracurricular activities that I liked during college were my self-defense classes. Granted they were just basic defense moves but there still nice to know. I knew a few moves from my father and knew the CIA would teach me more in-depth skills but like I said I like to be prepared.

I was never teased like I was back in high school. I think that's because everyone had the same goal as I did, make it through and everything will turn out fine. During one of my classes the professor instructed us to partake in people watching; you know study their habits and see if you can find trends. So I did that for a few weeks, there was a group of girls that lived in the same apartment complex as I did. They were pretty and popular with the males, so I studied them for a while. A week later I had a twenty page report on the trends I caught on to and body language.

I think it was during that assignment when I figured out that if I was going to do the things the CIA wanted me to do I was going to have to change. So I started with my clothes, I am a skinny girl so I thought I would show it a little more and bought some more form fitting jeans, next was the more reveling tops, then came the hair and makeup.

Most girls my age had help from their mothers learning how to do this, well not me. My mother skipped out on me and my father a long time ago so I had to fend for myself. I think it took me at least ten times to figure out how to properly apply my makeup and few time to properly straighten my hair. I'm glad the CIA didn't sign me up for beauty school.

Money was never an issue. I was thankful for the apartment the CIA rented for me; my tuition was also courtesy of the CIA. The only thing I had to pay for was basic necessities, food, clothes and whatnot. Most of my time was spent at school or at home studying so I didn't need a car, I bought a scooter to get from here to there on campus. It seems that was the way to travel there cause everyone had them.

After my little transformation I noticed that the males around school were paying a little bit more attention to me. I just ignored them, they were a distraction that I didn't need and could possibly screw everything up for me. I've never had a boyfriend, my first kiss was when I was seven and it was on a dare so it doesn't really count. I have never been with a man, it's not like I was waiting for marriage or anything it was just that men didn't find me appealing till now and right now isn't the time for me to do anything about it.

Graduation was no big deal; I earned my bachelors degree in Criminal Justice and minored in a lot of things. If the CIA was giving me a full ride I was going to take advantage of it. I said congratulations to the very few people I conversated with over the years. I wasn't sad to be leaving or seeing anyone go. I was ready for the next step.

**June 2, 2002**

I arrived in Omaha as instructed and was escorted to an unmarked crown vic. The drive was about an hour and a half and when we reached the military compound I noticed it was in the middle of nowhere. I guess it was to be expected, I really didn't think they would train us where a casual observer could watch.

After grabbing my bag from the trunk I was escorted into a large conference room. The room was filled with people, all trying to make friends in this place. I decided to keep to myself like Graham said they could become a liability. Trust was another issue I had a hard time with, it takes a lot for me to fully trust someone and now that I have entered the world where lying is an art form I trusted no one.

I sat down in the seat closest to me clutching my bag tightly as if it were my safety net. I started to think of what my dad would say if he knew what I was doing right now. Would he be proud of what I have accomplished and what my intentions are? Or would he be upset that I was working for the government?

Either way it didn't matter, I was proud of myself and there wasn't anything anyone could do to bring me down.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when someone sat down next to me and started speaking. People didn't usually come up and talk to me so this was very odd. He seemed nice enough, kind of cute and shy. I saw he was growing uncomfortable and noticed I hadn't said anything back to him or shook his hand. Before he could take it away I thrusted my hand out and grabbed his introducing myself as Walker…Sarah Walker. He then proceeded to make some lame joke about a James Bond introduction, I just ignored it I wasn't about to be made fun of.

It was silent for a few minutes then he turned to me and apologized saying he was bad at making jokes. Then he proceeded to ask me questions about what college I went to and idle chit chat. I just gave him short answers trying to avoid a full blown conversation. He must have finally caught on cause he apologized again and this time I felt bad for the way I was treating him. He really was just trying to be nice and didn't deserve to be treated badly.

After I said I was sorry and explaining that I wasn't use to people coming up and talking to me he accepted it and smiled at me. He really was a good looking man; maybe if things were different I would find someone like that.

My thoughts about that were interrupted when I saw Graham up at the podium addressing the crowd. He introduced himself as the Assistant Director of the CIA and I wanted to swallow my tongue or something. He never told me he was that important, he just gave me a name and that was it. Dear God, what have I gotten into?

After He was done making his little speech the man next to me asked if I was ready to head over to group two. I felt bad when I told him that I wasn't in that group but in the first one. The man had a weird expression on his face then went on a tiny rant about how they must have had me mixed up or something. That just seemed to piss me off, why didn't men think woman could handle themselves in combat situations?

After I argued my point he simply backtrack and said he didn't think I wasn't capable he was just worried about me. I was taken back when he said this. I've never had anyone other than my father really care about what happens to me. It was sweet.

We were about to break apart when Graham approached us and started talking to me. He asked if I had been keeping up with my skills and I told him I was. I felt slightly awkward knowing he was the Assistant Director.

Chuck, the sweet man that had been talking to me must have sensed my mood and jumped in introducing himself to Graham.

It surprised me a little to see that he also knew who Chuck was and said he would be seeing a lot of him in the future. Hmmm I wonder what for?

I was pulled out of my thinking when they made a final call to go to your groups. I said goodbye to Chuck and Graham and made my way over to group one. I looked back over and watched Chuck leave with his group and hoped we would see each other again.

**Back to October 3****rd**

The door to the director's office opened and Graham motioned for me to come inside. Upon entering the office I saw the man I was thinking about not even a minute ago.

"Mr. Bartowski, meet your new partner." Graham said.

Partner?

* * *

**Ok there was Sarah's POV. I will be switching back and forth between the two but it will mostly be Chuck's POV.**

**Don't be mad cause I didn't make it into Sarah's training. I will. It will all work itself out in the next chapter so chill.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Getting to Know You

**I'm happy to see that everyone is getting into this story, to those of you that have story alerts, leave me a review and let me know what you like or dislike about the story. I'm not afraid to get a bad review, granted I don't like them but it's what helps me improve my writing so bring it on! **

**So here is the next update, I said it wouldn't take long but life gets in the way so sorry for that. And now we are going back to Chuck's POV. He is going to be asking Sarah a lot of questions and she may or may not answer, we will see. But for right now we are going to get in the bonding start on some team training.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck:**

* * *

"Mr. Bartowski, I would like you to meet your new partner." Said Assistant Director Graham.

My heart stopped when I saw Sarah walk through the door. But this Sarah didn't look like the Sarah I met back in June. She was hot, totally and amazingly hot, and I get to work with this woman for god only knows how long.

This will be interesting.

Reminder: Go to church, get down on your knees and thank God for being so generous to you.

When she finally entered the office and sat down next to me I swear I saw a hint of a smile and blush. Ah so Miss. Walker hasn't changed too much I see…good. I want to get to know her and thanks to Assistant Director Graham I have a chance.

"So…we meet again Walker, Sarah Walker." I said with a small flirtatious wiggle of my eyebrows. This caused her to laugh and I smiled widely at the sound. It was amazing.

"It's nice to see you again to Chuck."She replied, and hot damn she remembered my name.

The Assistant Director came back inside and took a seat at his desk, clearing his throat before starting.

"Yes, thank you for joining us Sarah as I just informed Mr. Bartowski here ,you will be partners and work together to help aide in one of our top secret projects. Sarah your instructors have informed me that you have done exceptionally well in all of your training. It pleases me to hear this but from now on you and Chuck here will be training together. I need you to help him catch up to a level that mirrors your own and he is going to try and teach you some of the technological aspects of this job. You will still have instructors of course, seeing as neither of you are full blown agents yet, but when you become CIA operatives I have no doubt that you will be the best this agency has to offer." He explained.

Wow. High expectations much?

Sarah decided at that moment to speak up.

"Graham, I'm sorry, but could you explain things to me from the beginning? I feel like I just walked right into the middle of a movie and have no idea what's going on." She confessed.

So after about fifteen minutes of explaining things to her and letting her process all the information the Assistant Director excused us and gave us the rest of the day to get to know each other. I was pleased by that, but I had a feeling that Miss Walker wasn't as happy as I was.

We left Grahams office and made our way outside, there was an awkward silence between us. Neither of us knowing what to say or what to really do. I didn't really trust some of the places around the base. I was pretty sure the walls had ears and eyes. I wanted to talk to her where it was just us.

"So…_'cough_'…Um If it's ok with you, there is this place I like to go in the evenings to clear my head. We can be alone there and talk without all the usual distractions." I offered.

She looked like she was going to say something but decided against it and shook her head yes.

I don't know what came over me but when she said yes I smiled and grabbed her hand heading towards my spot. It wasn't till I felt the surge of electricity shoot through my arm that I realized what I had done.

I looked down at our conjoined hands and smiled sheepishly at her in an apologetic way. She surprised me when she squeezed my hand tighter and walked next to me. To anyone that saw us we looked like a regular, normal couple.

I wonder if this was what Graham was looking for?

It didn't take long to reach the other side of the base and over to the track. I walked her out to the middle of field that was inside the track and we both sat down and got comfortable.

"So, I guess they must really like us to make us partners for such an important project."

She just hummed in response and nodded her head. "Yeah I guess so."

Here we go again with the short answers.

"So tell me how training has been for you so far. I would tell you mine but it's rather boring and dull."

"Oh, uh…training has been good. I don't think a lot of the other men were happy when they saw how good I was." She said with a slight laugh. I figured there was more to that story but that was all I was going to get.

"So tell me, just how good are you?" I asked looking her straight in the eye.

There was hardly any hesitation on her part when she answered.

"I'm the best. They wouldn't have asked to do this otherwise."

I accepted her answer and it was nice to see that she was confident with her abilities. Now I just needed to work on the social butterfly.

"So you said the day we met that you weren't used to people walking up and talking to you. Why is that? You're a beautiful woman that seems to have a good head on her shoulders." I didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way but I had to figure this girl out.

It took her a minute to answer that question. Like she was debating on what she would and wouldn't tell. I wanted to let her know that she could trust me with anything.

"Let's just say I moved around a lot and didn't make many friends cause when I did we'd usually had to move."

Well that sucks

"That must have been really hard on you and your family." I stated the obvious.

"Well it was just me and my Dad; my mom took off a long time ago." She said sadly.

"I guess that's something else we have in common then. Besides being the best at what we do, our mothers took off leaving us in the care of our fathers." I replied harshly.

Sarah looked over at me with a look of sadness and understanding. She knew how it felt.

"I never really got over the fact that my mom took off and left Ellie, my sister, and I without so much as a goodbye and left my father broken. I tried to hide away my feelings around my sister because we were each other's rock. We actually celebrate the day she left us each year because that's the day we learned to take care of each other and that was all we needed." I explained to her.

I know that's a lot to tell someone you just met but it felt good talking to her about it and if anyone could understand it would be Sarah. Besides I wanted her to know she could trust me and that I was trusting her.

When I was finished talking I looked over at Sarah and she was staring at me with a half smile.

"I guess sometimes things get too much for people and they leave? My mother just had to get away from my father, he is a good person, he just does stupid things." She explained.

"Ok, change of subject before we depress the hell out of each other before we actually get to be partners." I laughed and she laughed with me.

"Deal. What do you suggest for the next topic?" she asked.

"Uhh…how about 20 questions? Quickest way to really get to know somebody." I said.

"Ok, you go first." She smiled

So for the next hour and a half we sat cross-legged in front of one another asking the most basic get to know you questions and dare I say we were having fun?"

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Green." She replied. "Favorite animal?" she asked.

"My old dog peaches." I replied. "Favorite childhood memory?" I countered.

"My father taking me for ice cream." She smiled. "Boxers or briefs?"

"Wow that kind of personal there Miss Walker." I said with a smile.

"Oh don't be a baby it's just a question. Besides we are going to be working in the field together, I just want a heads up on what to expect if the situation calls for it. You never know what will be called upon us to do." She said in a low sultry voice.

I felt my pants get a little bit tighter as I looked into her eyes, she was staring back at me through her eye lashes and all I could think of was damn that is sexy.

"B..boxers." I said with a slight stutter then gulped. She laughed at my little display of being uncomfortable so I fired off my next question.

"Leather or lace?" I asked.

She stopped laughing and looked at me, her cheeks showing a slight shade of pink on them. I raised my eyebrow daring her to make a comment and she cleared her throat and answered.

"I prefer lace." She answered. Ooohhhh me likey.

We continued going back and forth like that for a while, to say that there was a bit of sexual tension between us would be like someone saying 'DUH'. We both felt it, the question is would we ever do anything about it?

It was getting late but neither of us wanted to leave yet. I suggested going and getting some food and continuing our conversation. She agreed and we both stood and walked over to cafeteria to get something to eat. After we retrieved our food we decided to go sit back outside and talk.

I learned all about the things she did in college, I was impressed with everything that she studied. I noticed when she talked about all the different languages she studied Spanish wasn't one of them. She said the class was always full and someone told her it was an easy language to learn anyway so she would learn eventually.

I informed her that growing up in Southern California, I had learned to speak Spanish rather fluently and I would love to teach her, only if she taught me Polish. She laughed and we agreed to teach one another. We also agreed to meet every afternoon after our training so we could play catch up to one another. Three days a week would be her and I leaning self defense and basic weapons, while the other two days I would teach her all the computer stuff. The weekends were time for us so we could have some alone time and work on the little things we needed to.

She told me that her roommate Carina was helping her with her seduction class. I gulped again thinking of a seduction class with Sarah and Sarah being helped out by another female. I was brought out of my daydream when Sarah told me to get my mind out of the gutter. She went on to explain that she had just started the class and didn't have a male partner yet so Carina was helping her with the not being so shy part things like how to flirt and self beautification. That must be where she dyed her hair and became a little more self confident, I would have to thank Carina. I would also have to ask Graham if I was expected to attend this seduction class with Sarah and if so…thank you God…again.

I asked what other classes they had her taking and was surprised that they had her taking an interrogation coarse as well as a torture class. That one had me a little worried but she assured me that it was just explain things to expect if you were ever taking prisoner and tortured for information. She told me no matter how strong you are everyone talks eventually.

That didn't make me feel good at all, especially since she and I were going to be working on a highly top secret project and traveling around the world playing super spies.

Protecting your family, protecting your family. I chanted over and over again.

Time was slipping away from us but I was glad that I would be seeing her tomorrow and every day for that matter. I walked her back to her living barracks and she asked me if I wanted to get up early for a run. I moaned thinking about getting up earlier than what I had to, I guess I would have to start cutting down on my video game time.

I agreed and we made plans to meet up at 0500 hours at the track for a rigorous workout. At 5 in the morning the only rigorous workout I want to be doing would be to have Sarah in the bed with me. I sighed and told myself that if it was meant to happen then it would. Having us partnered up was a testament to that, I could wait.

I watched as she walked inside and turned to wave goodbye to me.

It would totally be worth the wait.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I started some new medicine this week and it makes me feel loopy. **

**Let me know what you think, good or bad reviews. They are all appreciated, it's the only way I can learn and get better.**


	6. Helping Hand

**Well I guess my loopy medicine did some good, thank you for all the reviews. There will be more Chuck and Sarah interactions from here on out. I'm also going to be throwing in a few special guests that we have seen in the show so far. I already said that Laszlo was Chuck's roommate and Carina is Sarah's so they will make an appearance. **

**I'm also very happy that everyone is enjoying this rather different story. Again this was all Nirvana12's idea I just ran with it and am pleased with the results. **

**Now if you will excuse me, I shall let you read this chapter, while my friends and I go have a Chuck-a-thon, before season 3 starts tonight!! Everyone is invited; it's a full day of Chuck!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and am very excited to see what they have in store for us tonight!!! **

* * *

**August 14, 2002**

**Chuck**

It has been two weeks since Sarah and I were partnered up together, and let's just say that we have our good days and our bad days. The bad started when I had agreed to meet her at the track the next morning and when I showed up three minutes late she scolded me like a child, for only three little minutes. 'Gosh'

"Let me explain it to you this way Chuck and you will do well to remember it. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is your fucked! You got that?" she hissed.

Damn what happened to sweet, happy, cute Sarah? Somebody call James Cameron, I think he is missing his newest T-1000 Terminator.

I apologized again while she finished stretching and took off around the track. I watched her as I finished up my stretching and I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing tight running pants that didn't hide the shape of her legs and the muscles she had. Her whole body was toned and sexy, I thought I was about to drool.

"Let's go Bartowski!" she yelled on her way back around breaking me from my ogling.

I huffed out the air that was in my lungs and took in a fresh breath before jogging after her, and I must say the view from behind wasn't that bad either.

About two hours later we finished our last lap with a little friendly competition. Well friendly to me but Sarah didn't think so when I crossed the finish line seconds before she did. If I didn't completely piss her off when I showed up later I sure as hell did now.

Sarah has a very strong competitive side and doesn't like to lose. She wouldn't even talk to me when I told her goodbye and that I would see her later for training. She just stood there catching her breath and cursing me as she did, I felt a little uneasy at the death glare I was receiving.

Note to self: let Sarah win in the future…if you value your life!

And that's the way it's been every morning since then. I showed up 'on time' which was five minutes early. We would run for two hours then finish with a race. She won every time.

What? I'm not stupid!

I made my way back to my room, took a quick shower and got ready for training. Today I was suppose to report to the private sector to work on the data imaging, so I dressed in a nice pair of pants and a collared shirt. They had a dress code that was strictly enforced in that area. They didn't want people looking like slobs when some high ranking military officials were stopping by and checking out the project.

There was this one lady, I don't know what her rank was, but she was scary. I think her name was Beckman or something? Anyways all I know is that she observed the project quite frequently and that Assistant Director Graham didn't like her very much.

I stopped by the cafeteria to get some coffee and a bagel then make my way to the center. I was halfway there when a very strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was about to ask 'What the hell?' but then I saw the face of my new partner. Damn she was strong.

"Chuck I need your help." She told me a little breathless. She must have run over here to find me.

"What is it Sarah? What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. I had never seen her like this.

"Nothing is really wrong, I just…can you…I need a partner for my seduction class and I thought since you are my partner when all of this is said and done maybe you could help me out?" She rambled.

Holy crap. She wanted me to do what? I know I was joking about this the other day but I'm not so sure I can really do this.

"Sarah, I don't know. I'm supposed to report to the center in like five minutes to work on my data imaging." I tried to explain.

"Well not anymore you're not. I already got the ok from Graham." She informed me.

That kind of pissed me off.

"So you went behind my back and went to Graham with this? Sarah there are other things that I was brought here for and seduction 101 wasn't one of them. Isn't there someone else in the class that could be your partner?" I asked.

"I know I'm sorry, I should have asked you first but there was no time and all the other guys in the class make me nervous, and I don't really know what I'm doing so could you please just help me?" She begged.

That was the first glimmer of the Sarah I first met come out since we've been partnered up.

I sighed and decided that it wasn't worth fighting about.

"Yes I will help you." I told her.

She smiled widely at me and jumped into my arms catching me off guard.

"Thank you Chuck." She said sincerely.

We started walking to where I could only guess the class was going to be taking place and started asking her a few questions.

"So what are we learning in class today that has you a little on edge?"

She didn't answer right away and bit her bottom lip nervously. Great that wasn't a good sign.

"Today the instructor wants us working on our conversation skills and body language. You know, when to flirt or when to show someone your interested, and I think we might have to work on kissing." She replied shyly.

Sarah didn't wait for me to say anything in return, she just walked ahead of me in to the building and straight into the classroom. I followed and sat next to her at the table without looking at her. She could have at least given me the common decency of a heads up before throwing me into the lion's den.

I looked around the class room and everyone else was pretty much paired off. Some of the guys were giving me a weird look as I sat down next to Sarah. Maybe they were jealous that my partner was prettier than theirs?

Just then the woman in front of us turned in her chair and looked at Sarah. She was beautiful as well; she had long red hair and hazel eyes. I was wondering if the CIA was recruiting models to do their dirty work, because no man could resist such temptations, and once these women got what they wanted they would never know what hit them. Sneaky bastards the CIA.

"So Sarah, is this your partner? The one you were telling me about?" she asked.

Sarah blushed a little bit at being caught talking about me, I thought I would make it easier on her.

"Hi. I'm Chuck, and yes I am Sarah's partner." I informed the woman and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Chuck, I'm Carina, Sarah's roommate. You are much more handsome than Sarah described." She flirted, batting her eyelashes.

Sarah gave her roommate a weird look that pretty much said 'What the hell are you doing.'

Carina just laughed. "Oh lighten up Sarah I'm only playing with him. I thought we worked on this; there is nothing wrong with a little tease or a little flirt. Right Chuck?" she asked looking back at me.

"R…right. Nothing wrong with that at all Carina." I answered nervously.

Just then an older gentleman entered the room and the class came to attention. I thanked God; I didn't know how much more awkward things could have gotten between Sarah and I if Carina kept it up.

"Good morning people, if you remember correctly I said today we were going to be working on body language and other fun things." He instructed.

He looked around at his students when his eyes landed upon me.

"Well I see we have a newcomer to the class. Welcome, my name is Roan Montgomery and I will be your instructor on how to woo the ladies." He said to me with a wink.

As he started talking again all I could think of was how I was in way over my head.

I felt something brush my hand and noticed Sarah had her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She said that she wasn't good at this, well I beg to differ. She did a pretty damn good job getting me here so she must know a few things.

"Alright class, get with you partners. Men you will be the marks and ladies I want you to practice your approach. It needs to be sexy and stealthy. The mark shouldn't even know what hit him. Then after that I want you give them a heart stopping kiss. And just to make things interesting, I am going to place a card into each of the mark's pockets. If you can distract them enough to get the card out then well done you."

Danger Will Robinson, Danger.

"Umm...Mr. Roan. Sir, is this really necessary. I mean the ladies, I'm sure are more than capable to bring any man to their knees but what's with the pick pocketing and do we really need to kiss?" I asked.

The instructor just laughed at me as did the rest of the class. Sarah looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh my boy. What is your name?" he asked.

"Chuck." I answered.

"Chuck, short for Charles I take it?" I nodded.

"Well Charles let me assure you that this training is necessary and the task I asked to be preformed will greatly be beneficial to you as well as the ladies when you enter the field. Now I get that you are a little uncomfortable with this. You must be a virgin?"

"WHAT? No, no I am not a virgin. Nowhere near a virgin. I just think that woman should be held to a higher standard and shouldn't need to use their body to get what they need out of a mark." I explained.

"Ok so you're not a virgin. Are you gay?" he asked. The entire class laughed again.

"No I am not gay." I said shortly.

Roan came up to me with a smile on his face.

"It's ok to be a little nervous Charles. Don't worry, a few weeks of this class and you will understand why this is so important.' He explained.

I let out a sigh and turned towards Sarah. I gave her a small apology and shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok, now that everyone is on the same page. Ladies, please." Roan instructed.

I swallowed hard as I watched a very determined Sarah stalk towards me. Her eyes shining and her cheeks flush. The only thing going through my mind is,

'What the hell have you gotten into?'

* * *

**Ha Ha. Sorry, I know it's short but i wanted to put out another chapter today before the show started again, and I thought I would be a little mean and leave it there. Don't worry I am already working on the next chapter, might be up tomorrow.**

**I think Chuck is finally realizing things are very different on the other side of the pond compared to his computer work, don't ya think? **

**As always let me know what you think.**


	7. Help me Help you

**Sorry everyone, this new medicine is kicking my ass. I ended up in the hospital a few times cause of the bad reaction. But I am doing better now, was good enough to go back to work so I figured I would put Nirvana12 out of their misery and post the next chapter. I think you are worse than Tshadow. j/k And I am glad that a few of you had a chance to catch up and read the rest of the chapters. I am very grateful for the reviews you guys have left me. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking,**

**And this is just my opinion but I think there is something wrong with Shaw. I don't know but when I watched this week's episode he just gave me a weird feeling. He might not be completely bad but something is wrong there. Am I the only one that feels this way? **

**Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

"Sarah…I'm sorry." I yelled across the courtyard attracting some unwanted attention from the people around us.

But I didn't care.

I was trying to chase Sarah down to see what it was I did wrong this time. I only did what Roan asked me to, and then she took off running out of the class room and out of the building.

"I can't believe you just embarrassed me like that! In front of the whole class!" She yelled back.

I was jogging to keep up with her now. Damn she could really move when she was pissed off.

"Sarah, look I'm sorry. Will you please just slow down?" I asked.

She sighed heavily and slowed her pace. I took a chance and grabbed her arm turning her to face me. I was shocked to see her cheeks were a tad pink and her eyes slightly watery. It took her a minute to finally calm down and look at me again, and when she did I saw the shy girl I saw when we first arrived here.

"Sarah what did I do wrong? Please tell me." I begged. I hated seeing her like this. All distant and closed off, afraid to trust me.

She just closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing.

"I'm not good at that." She said quietly.

"Not good at what Sarah?"

She sighed and nodded towards the building.

"That… in there. I don't know the first thing on how to seduce someone. For Christ sakes that was basically my first real kiss." She confessed.

I felt all the air leave my lungs. I was her first kiss? If I would have known that I wouldn't have laid it on so thick like I had. Roan said to make it good, to kiss her like a bomb was about to go off and kill you and she was the last person in the world you would ever get to kiss.

Yeah… Like that would ever happen.

When she advanced towards me it was like I was hypnotized and all I could see was the depths of her eyes and the slight poutiness of her lips. So I did what any normal red blooded man would do…I kissed the hell out of her. The only thing that was running through my mind was that this was the end of the world and Sarah was right here with me and I wasn't holding back.

When my lips met hers I felt like I had been shocked, and when I heard her moan I took a chance and deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue out to taste her. As her tongue met mine I moaned and began dominating her mouth, it was like and explosion went off and I was unable to stop. I heard the cat calls and whistles going on around us from the other classmates, but I never heard or felt Sarah protest or try to push me off. When we both needed air I pulled away slowly and gave her red, swollen lips one last peck then backed away.

Roan came up and patted me on the back saying. "Now that was a kiss. Well done Charles, you passed kissing 101."

I smiled and looked around to see everyone staring at us, and that was when she took off. If I had only knew what I know now.

Wait, if she's never been kissed then she's still a….I wasn't going to ask her that and embarrass her more. How could she have gotten this far in life and college without ever being kissed, or loved, or even have a one night stand for Pete sakes?

"You think I'm some sort of freak now that I've said that don't you? "she hissed.

"No! God no Sarah. I'm just trying to figure out how someone as beautiful and intelligent as you has never ….had someone special in your life. It's nothing to be ashamed of; in fact I am honored to be your first."

Sarah's cheeks turned a darker shade of red then I realized what I just said.

"KISS, I'm honored that I got to be your first kiss. Not that I wouldn't be honored to be your first….uh …you know…I'm just going to shut up now." I rambled on like an idiot.

Sarah laughed a little awkwardly then did something completely unexpected. She hugged me.

"Thank you Chuck." She whispered in my ear before pulling away.

I felt the loss of her body against mine and hated the feeling. I wondered for a minute if I might get the chance to actually be her first. I know the CIA was going to send us on some missions where we will have to get close to our marks. That was one thing Roan made very clear in the class today. I didn't want Sarah to get close to some bad guy and lose it on a mission because that's what was asked of her. She needed to feel what it's like to actually be with someone you cared about.

I may have only known Sarah for a short time but I already see that she will do whatever is asked of her. I also had a feeling that Assistant Director Graham knew this and would put Sarah and I in whatever mission he saw fit. Good or bad we were going to have to deal with it.

Just then Sarah's roommate Carina came over to us and stood next to Sarah.

"That was some kiss there Chucky." She said making the tension between Sarah and I return full force. I didn't know what to say so I just looked at my shoes as if something were interesting down there.

"Aww. Don't be shy Chuck. It's an unbecoming trait of a future spy. I have been trying to work on Sarah here to get her to open up a little bit and be more confident but it's been a slow process." She said looking over at Sarah and smiling a mischievous looking smile.

"Say Chuck, since you and Sarah are going to be partners when all of this is over, maybe you could help her out as well. Maybe practice some of the more intimate aspect of this job; you know…build up her confidence with intimacy."

Sarah and I stared at Carina in shock, Sarah more than me. Sarah looked like she was about to stab her roommate. Me? I was just surprised that someone Sarah considered a friend just purposed that I take Sarah and practice being intimate with her. Was that something you could actually practice?

"Oh come on Sarah don't even look at me like that. It won't kill you to be a little more confident and experienced in this area. We both know that how you use your body and sex appeal is about 50% of this job, the other half is kicking ass and I know for a fact that you can do that sooo…Take Chucky here and go back to his place and let him have his way with you. It will be fun I promise." She whispered to Sarah before kissing her cheek and walking away.

I just stood there dumbfounded at her like she was from another planet. I didn't know if I should send her flowers with a thank you card or be extremely uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat pulling Sarah and I out of our reverie and was trying desperately to find some words to say.

"Sarah look, don't listen to her it's not that big of a deal." I tried to sooth.

Sarah looked like she was still out in La La land but responded to me anyway.

"No, she's right. I do need to work on this. I can't have it be a problem that could get myself killed."

I was surprised she was even considering this, but I also knew that she was approaching this situation like a job and that just wouldn't do. She needed to know what a meaningful kiss was and how it feels to be touched without a hidden agenda or lack of feeling.

"Chuck…Chuck. Did you hear me?" Sarah asked waving her hand in front of my face. I guess she wasn't the only one visiting La La Land.

"I'm sorry Sarah, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would help me…you know. Teach me the basics and stuff."

"Sarah I don't know if I can do that." I said.

"Oh…it's ok. I just…never mind." She said ducking her head down in embarrassment.

"No Sarah I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I don't think I can do it because even though it might not mean anything to you except to gain knowledge and experience, it will mean something to me." I confessed.

Sarah just looked at me oddly like I had just told her a very complicated math problem or something.

I just sighed and continued.

"Sarah I'm not going to lie to you, I like you a lot and over the last few weeks that we have spent together I find myself very much attracted to you. I would love nothing more than to teach you all the ways to be intimate with someone but I wouldn't do it for the sake of a job. If I kiss you it will mean something, it will mean that I have feelings for you. Do you get what I am trying to say? I can't just kiss you and have it not mean anything because it will always mean something to me. I'm sure there are plenty other guys here that would jump at the opportunity but not me. I want all of your first experiences to mean something to you, special moments like that should not be wasted away for a job." I tried to tell her.

It was getting late and I knew I was putting myself out there confessing to her that I have feelings for her but I had to do it.

"It's been a long day and I think we have some things to think about. Please just promise me that you will consider what I just said. Don't waste special moments on a job. But if you decide otherwise just think about this while you're with some other guy. Does he know the real you? The shy vulnerable girl that hides behind that tough exterior and hides herself away from the world. Does he think that he is scoring with the hottest woman here because she has gorgeous blond hair and a smoking body? Or will he actually know that your personality is one of the sexiest things about you? Would he notice that your eyes shine beautifully when you smile? Would he even be able to make you smile?"

I may have been coming off as an ass but I needed her to see that no one else knew her like I did.

"Sarah if there is a chance that you might feel the same way about me then please…I want to take the next step. I know it's frowned upon and there might be consequences if it gets out but I don't care. I want to be with you. I want to experience things with you, and I want to be the guy that shares many of your first not just your kiss." I said looking deeply into her eyes.

She looked so helpless. I could tell she was trying to process what I just said and trying to find words to respond but nothing was coming out. But I didn't need a response right now, I wanted her to think and make the right decision. If she chose not to take the next step with me then that was ok. It would hurt like hell but I would try to find a way to deal with it and move on. It was all up to her.

I took her face in my hands and caressed her cheeks with my thumbs watching as her eyes closed and her face leaned into my touch. I couldn't help lowering my face to hers and kissing her sweetly on the lips then pulling away. Sarah's eyes were still closed and her lips were still slightly puckered as I pulled away and I swear my heart felt like it was about to explode when she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me through her lashes.

"Think about what I said. If you want to do this you know where to find me, if not…no harm no foul." I said before giving her a small smile and walking away. I prayed to God that she made a decision soon because I'm going to go insane till I know her answer.

…………………**........Was going to end it here but I thought I would be nice for once ****……………………..**

2 hrs later

I tried to stay busy and keep my mind off of Sarah and the events of this afternoon but nothing was working. I was at the center catching up on what was done while I was gone. One of the head analysts there said he understood and was informed by the Assistant Director that I might be out at some points to attend training with my partner.

It helped distract me for a little while, I would get caught up in the program designs and specs but then my mind would always drift back to her. I tried my best to shake my thoughts of her warm lips and tongue, or the sound of her moan that was constantly ringing in my ears. It was no use, I wasn't going to get anywhere with this at the forefront of my mind. So I pack up my stuff and waved goodbye to the instructor and went back to my room.

It was dark when I entered my apartment like quarters. I dropped my bag and walked in to see my roommate playing some weird looking video game.

"Hey Lazlo, watcha play'n?" I asked only half curious.

"Oh…it's this new software I'm writing for a game. It's totally awesome. It's going to make all the other war games look like crap." He said while yelling at the TV.

"That's great. What's it called?" I asked.

"Bio-Nuclear Warfare. After a place is bombed the bio-chemicals are spread out for miles basically turning people into zombies that attack you. So not only are you fighting explosions and a foreign army but you also have to fight off all the zombies." He said yelling at the TV again.

"Awesome." I replied sarcastically. He was getting way into his game so I decided to try and escape into my bedroom.

"hey…you want to play?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm not in the zombie warfare mood. Thanks though." I said and walked a little faster to my sanctuary.

"Oh…that partner of yours showed up a little while ago. What's her name again?" he said.

"Sarah…Sarah was here? What did she say?" I asked. My attention now fully on my eccentric roommate.

"Sarah, that right. Dude she is hot." He said while still fully engrossed with his game.

"Lazlo…What…Did…She…Say?" I spoke slowly to get his attention.

"I don't know dude, she asked if you were here and I said no then she left."

"Thanks man." I sighed. I needed to call her; I had to know what was up.

I left him to his game and went straight towards my room. As soon as I was in my room I closed the door and made a beeline to my desk to call Sarah's phone. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as it started to ring. I yelped like a little girl when the sound of a phone ringing came from behind me.

I spun around and saw Sarah sitting on my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, surprised that she was actually here…and on my bed.

"You roommate isn't very aware of his surroundings when he is engrossed in his video games. He thought I left but I just stayed really quiet then snuck in here." She told me with a small smile. Obviously sneaking by my roommate undetected made her feel good.

I was about to speak before she cut me off.

"Chuck before you say anything I need to say this first."

I nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. I guess it made her a little uncomfortable cause she automatically stood up and started pacing in front of me.

"Today has been a weird day, actually I don't think weird could really sum up the events that took place today but anyway I just wanted to say thank you."

I was surprised yet confused by her ramble.

"I have thought a lot about what you said to me this afternoon and your right. I shouldn't take the decision to be intimate with someone lightly just so I could get experience. It should be with someone I care about. But you know how hard it is for me to trust someone or to really have faith in that person. All I have is me Chuck, it's all I've had for a very long time and I don't know how to be any other way." She confessed.

"I can help you Sarah. If you want me to."

"I'm scared to let you." She whispered.

"And you don't think I am?"

She looked up at me then and I continued.

"Look…Sarah, I can't promise that things are always going to be good. Actually I can almost guarantee that there will be hard times but if two people are willing to work through them then it's worth it. I'm not going anywhere Sarah you can trust me on that. You are not all you have anymore; you have me…if you want me."

Sarah looked at me for a moment, trying to get a read on me to see if I was for real. When she was done with her assessment she must have found the truth in my words because a bright beautiful smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but get up and hug her.

I held her tightly to me never wanting to let her go and she hugged me back just the same.

"I want you to." She whispered.

I just sighed and held her tighter, hearing her say those words made me feel amazing. I have never felt this content before in my life and it was surreal.

When she started to pull away I whimpered a little bit and she laughed at me. I couldn't help it that I wanted to keep her close to me. I guess I was afraid that if I let her go she would disappear and it all would be a dream. But she was still here, standing in front of me looking at me and running her fingers up and down my neck then playing with the small curls of hair I had on the back of my head.

It was nice being able to be here with her like this, when words weren't needed. Everything we wanted to say to each other was being communicated through our eyes and in our small touches. For someone who wasn't very good with being intimate she was doing a damn good job playing catch up.

"It's late." I whispered, placing my forehead against hers.

"I know." She sighed but didn't move.

"I don't want you to leave." I said as I moved my head down and nuzzled my way between her neck and shoulder.

"I don't want to leave." She moaned out as I started kissing her neck.

The sound of her moans lit a fire inside me and I started kissing her flesh with more intensity. Her skin tasted like vanilla and I couldn't help kissing and licking the juncture of her neck and collar bone. Elated to hear her breathing come out in short pants and feeling her fingers grip tightly in my hair holding me in place as I kissed her.

"Chuck." She gasped.

I stopped kissing her neck and stood back up to take a look at her. Her cheeks were flush and her eyed were heavy lidded and her breathing was erratic.

She was beautiful

I swooped in and kissed her lips hard making her moan again. I couldn't stop kissing her, it felt so good and she was enjoying it just as much as I was.

I don't know how long we stood there making out but it wasn't long enough. We let our lips bond and our hands roam, I was trying to get her to do what she felt and it was working. Her nimble little hands work their way across my chest and up and down my neck. She was learning all the little places I liked to be touch and stored the information in her brain just as I was doing to her.

We stopped ourselves before things got too carried away much to both our disappointments but we both knew we had to stop. She still didn't want to go and I still wasn't ready to let her leave so I went and retrieved one of my old college shirts and a pair of jogging shorts and handed them to here so she could change.

It had been a while since I had slept with a girl in my bed, no one since Jill so I was preparing myself for it to be a little awkward. Sarah exited the bathroom and walked over to my bed and I had to admit that I like seeing her in my clothes, that was something I hoped to a lot more of her in.

She smiled at me as I held the covers back for her and she climbed in and settled in next to me. Shutting of the lamp light next to my bed I settled in and got comfortable and was happy to see that this wasn't awkward for either of us at all, it actually felt…right.

"Chuck?" Sarah whispered

"Yeah?"

"Things have obviously changed between us but there is something I need you to do from here on out. No matter how bad things might get." She said a little warily.

"What is it Sarah?" I asked a little concerned.

"Trust me…always." She whispered.

"I will Sarah…I will." I promised her before we both fell asleep.

I would trust her and I will have her trust me.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think?**


	8. Greetings

Ok, I have had enough of Tshadow's pestering. I know it has been a while but life gets in the way and has been rather harsh latley so let's see if I can get back into the swing of things and make it better. And thank you to those who are still reading and commenting, it means a lot to me. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing:

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Chuck?" Sarah whispered_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Things have obviously changed between us but there is something I need you to do from here on out… No matter how bad things might get." She said a little warily._

"_What is it Sarah?" I asked a little concerned._

"_Trust me…always." She whispered._

"_I will Sarah…I will." I promised her before we both fell asleep._

_I would trust her and I will have her trust me._

* * *

Last night had been amazing; Sarah slept by my side and it was the most content I have ever felt. Obviously we didn't have sex because it was too soon and Sarah was inexperienced, which still baffles me.

No, all we did is curl up on my bed and fall into a peaceful slumber.

When I woke up this morning I reached over to her side and found it empty. My heart sank a little but I smiled when I found the note she had left for me on the pillow. It simple said to _'get my lazy ass out of bed and get to the track for our morning run.' _I laughed at her playful words and quickly got out of bed and changed into my running shorts and t-shirt.

When I finally made it over to the track I found Sarah stretching and noticed we were not alone today. Someone else decided they wanted to come out and run this morning, which doesn't bother me seeing as this is a public track. I was just sad that I didn't have Sarah all to myself for what was our normal morning ritual.

I walked over to Sarah and started stretching, she gave me a sideways glance and I smiled when I saw her fixate on my stretching.

"You know for a spy…you're not very sneaky when ogling someone." I teased.

Sarah blush bright pink and I couldn't help but laugh. She turned to me and gave me an evil look that stopped my laughing instantly.

"You're lucky there is someone else out here this morning Bartowski, or you would be finding out how good my combat skills are." She threatened.

I swallowed loudly at her threat cause let's face it, Sarah is one scary woman. I have yet to see her fighting skills but I knew from the talk around the groups that she was a badass and not to be messed with. So I quietly finished my stretches and walked out onto the track.

We were getting ready to start when a voice rang out from behind me startling us both.

"I still see you get up at the ass crack of dawn to go running Chucky." Said our guest.

I knew that voice.

I turned around just as the person came closer and couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell are you doing in Omaha you ass?" I joked as my good friend Bryce Larkin jogged up to Sarah and I.

I looked over at Sarah and saw the confused look on her face as Bryce joined us. Bryce being the hound that he is gave Sarah a once over a little to adoringly for my liking. He noticed my reaction and smiled brightly.

"How have you been Chuck?"

"Good Bryce. Things have been going pretty well for me here." I replied.

"That's good. I'm glad that things are working out for you." He said as he caught his breath. Then he turned and looked at Sarah again. "Hi. I'm Bryce Larkin. Chuck and I went to college together."

Sarah just looked at him for a minute like she was trying to get a read on him, to see if he was worth conversating with. She must have found what she was looking for because she stuck out her hand for him to shake as she introduced herself.

"Sarah Walker. I'm Chuck's partner." She informed him.

Bryce looked surprised by this.

"Partner? Wow they've already partnered you up Chuck? You've must have impressed them with your vast skill sets. And to get a partner as beautiful as Sarah here, I'd say you are one lucky S.O.B."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. I knew Bryce was trying to butter up Sarah and make it look like he was my best friend at the same time. He always did this, played it cool with the ladies then swoop in for the kill. They never knew what hit them.

"Why are you here Bryce?" I asked again since he never answered me the first time I asked.

"Oh…Yeah. I have new orders. I am to complete my training here and I too have been assigned a partner." He smiled widely.

Oh great, now I have to deal with Bryce wooing all the woman on site… why couldn't the government just keep him away.

"Who is your new partner?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, some stuck up chick. She's a feisty one I'll give her that and a red head to boot…hhmmmm. I think I might like this partner thing." He replied.

Sarah just looked at him in disgust and started jogging away. I swear I heard her mumble 'swine' under her breath as she left. I laughed and turned back to Bryce.

"Nice one ass. Not the best first impression to make on my partner."

"Oh whatever, she is too uptight. Maybe you should let me loosen her up a bit if you know what I mean." He winked at me. "Or maybe that's what your trying to do..."

"Shut up Bryce! You and I are friends but I don't ever want to hear you talk about my partner that way again. Do you understand me? And for the record you will not be loosening anything so stay away from Sarah." I seethed.

Bryce was stunned and honestly so was I. I've never blown up on someone like that but I just couldn't stand there and listen to him talk about my girl like that.

Bryce didn't say anything so I turned and started jogging until Sarah caught up with me and we started our run. Bryce had left the track and I relaxed a little bit. We slowed to a brisk jog when Sarah finally spoke.

"I don't like him. He gives me a weird vibe." She confessed.

"I'm sorry about that Sarah. Bryce has always been a little blunt and tends to not think before he speaks. He really is a good guy though; he was my best friend ever since freshman year at Stanford."

"Do you trust him?" she asked.

I stopped and looked at her. "Yes…I do." I replied honestly.

Sarah sighed and looked at the ground for a moment.

"Ok. If you trust him then so do I. But I can't guarantee that I won't be on guard when he is around me." She explained.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you Sarah."

"You welcome…Now get off of me, you're all sweaty and stinky." She mock gagged.

"Oh yeah…Your just as sweaty as I am." I argued back.

"Yes, but I still smell pretty." She laughed as she ran away from me.

Later that day I was in the computer lab catching up on the data imaging inputs that had been processed while I was training with Sarah. As much as I love computers and programming them I am also finding that I like the bits and pieces of spy life I am learning. I remember when I was little I always wanted to be James Bond or a member of some secret society. I guess in a way I am getting both.

I was officially working for the CIA but the NSA was partnered with us as well as the DEA and DHS. I never really understood why they all worked together when they couldn't stand each other. It was funny sometimes I would hear the Assistant Director tell the NSA representative that we were doing one thing then turn around and tell us to change everything. He wanted everyone to stay in the dark, he told me that this information is too sensitive to trusted with just anyone and be prepared for unexpected changes.

I put in a solid four hours at the lab then decided to get something to eat before heading back to my room. As I walked towards the cafeteria I noticed Bryce sitting at one of the tables outside talking with Sarah's roommate Karina. I guess she is the feisty red head he was talking about being partnered up with. I had to laugh; I think they are perfect for each other.

I walked over to say hi just as Sarah walked out with a large tray of food. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey you, you're just in time. We are getting to know your friend Bryce here a little bit better." She said with a smile.

I retuned her smile then looked at Bryce and Karina. It looked like they weren't really clicking and wanted to beat the crap out of each other. That's going to make for a lovely future.

"Hey Bryce, Karina. How was your day?" I asked trying to relieve some of the growing tension.

"It was good Chuck. My partner here was giving me a tour and introduced me to some of the instructors." Bryce replied.

I sat down straddling the bench as Sarah sat in front of me then leaned back so her back was pressed into my chest. It felt good to have her close, a tiny intimate gesture of our new bond. She started eating her fries and would gradually lift one to my lips for me to take. I would laugh when she did it, we were like high school kids playing around with puppy love. A touch here a kiss there, it was sweet.

I was so focused on Sarah I didn't notice the evil glares from the two other occupants at the table.

"If you two are going to be all lovey dovey and shit I'm going to leave. No one wants to see that." Chided Karina.

"Awe Karina don't be jealous. Sarah obviously doesn't see you in that way." Replied Bryce.

Sarah started to choke on her water as Karina stood up and slapped Bryce across the face.

"I am not into girls your prick. Now I am going to leave and if you have any sense of self preservation I suggest when we see each other tomorrow you grow the fuck up." She hissed.

Bryce just smiled brightly at her. "Yes Mama." He replied cheerfully despite the giant red hand print on his face.

Karina let out a huff and walked away.

"God I love a feisty girl."

"Dude, no offence but I don't think it's a good idea to piss off the person you're going to be working with for a very long time. She might just kill you." I warned.

"Nah. She wants me." He replied.

Sarah busted out laughing…I think she even snorted a few times.

"My god, are you that dense. She hates you, she doesn't want you. I think you need to lower your cockiness just a little bit." She finally stated.

Bryce laughed then looked around the quad.

"You know Sarah I like you. Your good for Chucky boy here, and as much as you might be right about Karina hating me I can guarantee that she doesn't hate me as much as that girl (He pointed to his left.) hates Chuck."

I turned to see who he was talking about.

"Oh Shit!"

"Nice to see you too Chuck."

I laugh awkwardly. "HI…Jill."

* * *

Ha ha I hope you enjoyed that little bit. I know it was short but I promise to start working on this again so be patient please.


	9. Problems

**Wow…Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it's nice to know you guys are still into this story. I have had a few people ask if I plan on finishing Cabin Fever…as of right now I don't know. I need to re-read what I have written and get my mind back into that story so I can finish it up so be patient with me.**

**And it's time to mix things up a bit so don't hate me and for those of you who commented to me about bringing Jill in and your opinions of her from the show I have to say I don't like her either .**

**Ok…on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck:**

**Chuck's POV**

"Hi…Jill! What are you doing here?"

Oh crap.

What is she doing here? I thought she was getting her degree in computer engineering and…Ah hell please don't tell me they have her working on the same project as me…please, please, please.

"Chuck, Bryce. Nice to see you guys again. And to answer your question Chuck I was recruited by the CIA our junior year to be a system analyst. I just finished up the last of my training and they sent me here." She answered.

Oh joy. This is going to be fun.

"That's great Jill. I'm sure your going to be a valuable asset to them."

"Thank you Chuck. Are you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend or are you going to be rude?"

"Oh yeah, Jill this is my girlfriend Sarah. Sarah this is my friend Jill…She, Bryce and I went to school together." I explained to the rather annoyed looking Sarah.

"Oh come on Chuck we use to be more than friends." Jill said making our situation that much more uncomfortable. She turned to Sarah and smiled. "Chuck and I use to date. He was mine for three whole years before he left. Do yourself a favor and don't let him break your heart." She hissed.

"Ok Jill, I think that's enough." Chimed in Bryce.

Jill looked at all of us then looked at Sarah like she was sizing her up, not that there was much to size up Sarah was more woman than Jill could ever dream of being. Just the way Sarah was handling this whole situation showed more class then Jill could ever dream of possessing.

I squeezed Sarah's arm affectionately and smiled at her hopefully conveying to her not to listen to Jill but I saw that unsure look in her eye like she didn't know what to believe and that was never good. I needed her to trust me and believe that she meant more to me than anything I ever felt for Jill. I would have to talk to her later.

"Well I am late for a meeting with the Assistant Director so if you will excuse me." Jill announced like we cared then departed.

As soon as she walked away I felt myself relax but Sarah was still rather uptight about the encounter. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"Sarah, Jill is trying to hurt Chuck by using you. Please don't listen to anything she has to say because all she wants to do is humiliate Chuck because he dumped her." Said Bryce.

I gave him a small smile for trying to help but I had a feeling it wasn't doing any good.

"So...that was your ex? She's pretty. Why did you guys break up?" she asked quietly.

"Sarah, when I met Jill I was a different person. The girls I meet really weren't interested in a computer nerd they were interested in guys like Bryce. She was my first serious girlfriend but I don't really think we were ever in love. We were just together because it was convenient to have someone. I know that sounds bad but it's the truth. I left her after the CIA recruited me because I wanted something different and move on from college and I didn't think I would ever see her after we graduated. I never knew the CIA recruited her." I tried to explain.

"So now that you know she was recruited, is there a chance that you still might have feelings for her?" she asked.

Bryce chose that moment to start laughing. Sarah and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But listen Sarah, Chuck is being honest when he says that they were together just for convenience. I mean if you haven't noticed Jill is a bitch, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to her. I think Chuck celebrated the day he left her. You know as I recall we did…We had a cake made with her face on it but instead of eating it…we smashed it. It was AWESOME!" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. I had forgotten about that day, it was a great day. Aww memories.

To my surprise Sarah was laughing as well.

"Trust me Sarah. You are nothing like her and I would never treat you or our partnership/ relationship as if it were a mere convenience. So please don't think that either." I assured her.

She let out a long sigh and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ok Chuck. I trust you."

The next day I was sitting in the lab running a demo program through main computer hoping to make it easier to add data to the images we planned on uploading. Everything we have tried so far has been denied by the system, it was starting to piss me off.

On top of that I had training with Sarah later and I don't want to be late for that. I had finally talked her into teaching me how to fight. She was reluctant at first saying she didn't want to hurt me but I convinced her that it was something I needed to learn and she caved.

I was daydreaming about how interesting it's going to be leaning how to fight from my girlfriend when the Assistant Director came into the lab followed by Jill.

Oh Joy!

"Hello Chuck. How are things coming along in here?" the Assistant Director asked.

"Uh…Good, good. Having a small problem with some of the software we're trying to upload but other than that things are running good." I informed him.

"That's excellent. Chuck this is Jill Roberts she will be assisting you with this assignment. She was the top of her computer engineering class at…"

"Stanford…Yes Sir I know. She and I went to school together." I added.

He just looked from me to her and I'm sure he could feel the awkwardness that all of a sudden filled the room.

"Ok…well that's good then. Since you two are already acquainted, Chuck I would like for you to give Ms. Roberts here the rundown of the system and where we are looking to take it in the future. I know you have a lesson with your partner later so I suggest you expedite." He said as he left the lab.

"So…What is it you're trying to do here?" Jill asked as she took a seat next to me.

I spent the next hour and a half explaining the basic rundown on the software and what the computer was actually built for. She already had her security clearance so it was ok to divulge the classified information.

She took in everything I gave her and asked a few questions on things she didn't quite understand. It made working in the same room with her much more tolerable. Maybe we could get along and be friends after all.

"Ok…so that is basically it. Do you have any more questions before I head out?"

"Yeah I have one…When are you going to dump the blonde bimbo and come back to me?"

WTF?

"Excuse me?" I stammered.

"Oh come on Chuck, you and I were meant to be together…its fate." She whispered to me and came in for a kiss.

When I realized what she was doing I backed away before her lips could touch mine.

"Jill I don't know what you thought but you and I are not destined to be together, and another thing Sarah is not a bimbo. She is smart, beautiful, a hell of a runner, and she gets me. That's something you were never able to do in three year. So get it through you head Jill…We will never be!" I stated firmly.

She just looked at me and smiled. God is she mental?

"Whatever you say Chuck. You can think all of that right now all you want but in the end…you will be coming back to me." She stated then left.

Great…could this day get any worse, I thought as I sighed and looked down at the computer screen. I laughed when I read the blinking message. 'Upload failed, software not supported.'

God hates me!

**I know this was really short and I am already working on the next chapter, please be patient. I just wanted to get this chapter out before a week of chaos ensues… It won't be long.**


	10. KO

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, you know how much I love them. I am sorry to the very few that like Jill, this story is not going to be very nice to her so don't say I didn't war you! **

**I thought this chapter would be good as a Sarah point of view. Chuck has had the last few chapters and it's time for a little female perspective don't you think?**

**Well then…shall I continue…I think so…before tshadow hunts me down ****luv u T! :)**

**I don't own Chuck…but am ecstatic they got a 4****th**** season! YAY! Happy dance!:)**

**Sarah's POV**

To say lunch was awkward would be an understatement. I was rather enjoying sitting there watching my roommate slap Bryce across the face, even being a little affectionate with my boyfriend was nice. Being with Chuck felt so easy and comfortable, and dare I say for once I was actually happy.

It has been so long since I have been truly happy and felt wanted and needed. It was like he needed me just as much as I needed him. We are a true team, and getting better at it every day. Soon we will be unstoppable.

Then she came.

Jill, I remember Chuck and Bryce uttering. She was a pretty girl. You could tell she took care of herself and wasn't afraid to show it. I am just learning to be more self-confident with my looks, before I came here I could have really cared less about how I looked but now I see why it is a necessity. Carina has been teaching me how my looks can be used as a weapon of seduction, I laughed at her but when she showed me how to style my hair and apply the right shades of makeup I could help but gasp.

I was freak'n hot!

I looked hot and I felt hot, and let me tell you the two of those combined do wonders on your self-esteem. Next on the list was clothes, and as much as I liked Carina, I nearly killed her when I walked out of the bathroom and found that she had taken all of my clothes and gave them to goodwill.

"Sarah, you are a spy now. You have looks and a killer body, now I am going to teach you how to use them to your advantage. So come on…we are going shopping!" she said excitedly.

"Fine, but I am so kicking you ass later for giving away ALL of my things!" I threatened.

She of coarse was not affected by it.

"Oh stop being a spoil sport. I guarantee that you will like what we buy you and I can also guarantee that Chuck will be very appreciative."

At the sound of Chuck's name all of my anger subsided. I would like to see the look on his face when I wear something tight and sexy. I remember his reaction when he first saw me as a blonde, he was drooling. Ha ha.

So here I was in the one place I use to loath in college…The Mall! We had permission to leave the compound for what Carina called a 'girl's day' It wasn't like we were locked on base the whole time. She took me into a few stores and I was appalled at the prices on some of the items. I mean really…who pays eight dollars for a t-shirt just because it has a popular brand name on it…come on!

"Oh Sarah, it doesn't matter how much it cost. We aren't really paying for it. Our employer is." She whispered so not to tip anyone off that we were CIA Agents.

I caved and let her convince me to buy six new outfits, four dresses and five pairs of shoes. Three of them were heels! I had no idea how to walk in heels; I am going to kill myself!

"Ok. One more store before we grab some lunch then head back." Carina informed me.

"Thank God! These bags are heavy." I whined.

"Oh Sarah stop. You saw how good you looked in those outfits so I say that we did pretty damn good finding stuff for you." She said while walking towards her destination.

"You know Carina, as much as I hate shopping this hasn't been all that bad of and experience. Thank you." I said to her honestly. Never have I had someone take me shopping.

"Don't thank me yet. This is going to be a true test on how much you trust me." She replied.

I looked at the store and read the name and gulped.

"I don't think I am ready for this." I told her honestly.

"Oh come on Sarah. This store is like a woman's Mecca. Besides I threw away all of your clothes…including your undies and bra's. So let's go." She ordered while pulling me into Victoria Secret.

I wonder if anyone would notice if I shank her in the store then walk out.

Sigh

Well in the words of JFK…It's not what your country can do for you, but what you will do for your country…but why does it have to be pink? :(

Hell! That was pure and simple torture. Not Victoria Secret, that wasn't really even bad. I found a few numbers that I liked and a black lace teddy I was thinking on surprising Chuck with. Hmmm, yes I think he would like that very much; maybe I will wear that when I am ready for him to make love to me.

But back to my torture, my oh so loving roommate decided after our trip to Victoria Secret that we needed a trip to the spa. I have never been to a spa, so I really wasn't freaked out when I got my first manicure and pedicure, I rather liked it. I thought my nails looked pretty. It was when Carina had scheduled me to have wax treatment when I started to get nervous. She claimed that being well groomed in certain areas was also a necessity for every woman.

I WAS GROOMED!

So to make a long story short I had the immense pleasure of experiencing my first leg and bikini wax. I remember screaming when the lady removed the strip that was stuck to the wax. She is lucky I was unarmed and very controlled or we would have had a serious problem.

Carina just laughed at me when I came out.

"You're walking like a duck!" she laughed.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I would sleep with one eye open for a while, because payback is a bitch!" I hissed in her ear.

She gulped and smiled. I think she actually believed that one.

We walked over to the food court and grabbed a few sandwiches from subway and made our way over to a table. We were quiet for the most part, just eating and people watching. It was nice watching families wonder about the mall, which was something I never got to experience. The only family thing my family did was my father pulling a con on someone and it involved me.

Sigh...oh well, maybe that's the type of life I was never meant to have.

"What's on your mind Sarah?"

Shit, I didn't mean to sigh out loud.

"Nothing. I was just watching the families and thinking that, that's the life I will never have." I confessed.

"Boo…family life is over rated anyway. Let these people have their family life while we go out and live. Let them be safe in their own little world while we go out there and kick some ass and take care of all the bad things that they should never see. It's out of sight out of mind for these people Sarah. People like you and me were meant to protect them and their way of life. I am content with that. I don't need a husband or kids trying to run me down. I want to have a life and live. I can't be a house mom."

Well I guess everyone has their own point of view.

"So you don't believe in love?" I asked.

She just laughed.

"No Sarah, I don't. Love is just what people think when they want something. Take men for example, they will tell you they are in love with you to get into your pants, or so that you are theirs and no one else's. I do believe in attraction, attraction is a very tricky thing; it can be good and bad. You sometimes find yourself attracted to people you really shouldn't be, but sometimes you let lust take over. But then there is also good attraction, like you and Chuck." She says.

I couldn't help but blush slightly; I have been trying really hard to get rid of that. It's a dead give away to my emotions.

"I can tell that you two care about each other and that you two will be a kick ass team when we are done here. Just trust him, he maybe a little nerdy but he has more experience than you do and you two can learn from each other."

I grumbled a little bit.

"Yeah I met his experience this afternoon just after you left." I said.

Carina arched her eyebrow at me.

"His ex…Jill is here. She is a computer engineer or something. She made it a point to tell me about her and Chuck's past. Chuck and Bryce assured me that there is nothing to worry about, that he was only with her out of convenience and there is no chance that they would get back together." I explained.

"Well that doesn't mean that you should lower your guard. Just because Chuck isn't interested doesn't mean that she is not. If she still harbors feeling for him she will try and make things very difficult for you. That's why we are going to be working extra hard on your sassy, sexy ass. We are going to make men everywhere drool and woman cower… starting with this Jill."

Hell Yes! I love my roommate.

Two hours later I was in the gym stretching and warming up on the speed bag waiting for Chuck. I can't believe he talked me into teaching him how to fight. I know it's something he needs to learn, but why do I have to be the one to do it? I'm afraid the first time I actually hit him, and that time will come, that he will get mad or embarrassed and not want to be with me anymore.

I kept thinking about him trying to come up with a way to let me down gently and kick me to the curve like he did Jill. Very few men want to be with a woman that can kick their ass.

So that's what I am thinking while I moved over to the large punching bag to warm up.

'_punch'_

You're going to hurt him physically doing this.

'_punch'_

He is going to hurt you emotionally for it.

'_hard punch and kick'_

Jill will go after him then.

'_kick, upper cut, upper cut'_

He will go back to her

'_punch, punch, punch'_

They will call you a freak just like everyone else has.

'_hard roundhouse kick'_

"Geez take it easy on the poor bag. What did it ever do to you?"

Uhhh Bryce. So who I don't want to see right now.

"Nothing, I'm just venting some stress before Chuck gets here." I say catching my breath.

"Ah yes, he is very excited that you are teaching him to fight. Go easy on him, he is such a girl when it comes to fighting." He laughs'.

I arch my eyebrow at his comment and he stops laughing.

"I meant a weak girl, you know one that can't fight….uh…hell you know what I meant…Sorry."

I don't know what it is but there is just something about him that rubs me the wrong way. Hell maybe I can release some pent up stress on him.

"So you think girls can't fight…why don't you and I go a few rounds and see?" I challenged.

Bryce looked a little dumbfounded by my challenge.

"You…want to go a few rounds with me? Are you nuts?" he laughed like I was kidding.

"Actually I am very serious, but if you are too afraid then I guess…"

"Wow wow…now who said I was afraid? I just don't want that pretty little face of yours to get messed up. Chuck would not be happy with me if I did." He smiled arrogantly.

Smug Bastard.

"Three rounds." I said climbing my way into one corner of the ring. Bryce climbed into the other side and met me in the middle.

"You sure about this sweetheart" he whispered.

"Oh very much sweet cheeks…and don't hold back." I replied.

He laughed at my words then started dancing around me. He was quick on his feet I will give him that.

He came in for a quick jab but I blocked him and took a few steps back.

"Oh come on…where you going? You're not afraid of me are you?" he taunted.

I growled and stepped closer to him landing a hard right into his gut then a quick left against his jaw.

He stumbled back and grabbed his chin adjusting it slightly.

"Not bad…for a girl."

He was really starting to piss me off.

He danced around some more and got in a few quick jabs making my temper fly. I was livid, I wanted to beat him down and he was asking for it.

"Come on Sarah…is this the best you got? Maybe I should teach Chuck so I know he wont die out there when he gets into a sticky situation."

That was it…all I saw was red and lunged at him. He stepped to the side and laughed as I went passed him. I turned quickly and got back into my stance as he approached and started swinging.

"You know, you're hot when you're angry." He teased.

I would have said a comeback but as he said this he opened up his posture leaving me the perfect set up. My left arm pushed his right to the side leaving him completely open. I pulled my right hand back and put all my power into my swing and landed a mean upper cut to his jaw.

The sound of my boxing glove making contact with his jaw was sickening when I heard his teeth knock together, it hurt my hand a little bit but I didn't care. The look of complete shock followed by a dizzy expression followed by Bryce passed out cold in the middle of the ring was priceless. I swear he was probably seeing little birdies flying around his head right now. I wanted to go up to him and tell him he just got knocked the fuck out by a girl…but I was to lady like for that.

'clap,clap,clap'

I was surprised someone else was here and had been watching. I felt my heart leap into my throat when I saw that it was Chuck.

Had he seen the whole thing?

Oh God, I hope this didn't freak him out.

"Chuck…how…How long have you been there?"

Chuck stopped clapping and climbed into the ring. He made his way over to Bryce and saw that he was still unconscious before he made his way over to me.

"Sarah…"

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and he was taunting me and pissing me off and the opportunity was there so I took it." I ranted.

Chuck just laughed and moved a stray hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek.

"Hey I don't care that you knocked him out. Hell I'm impressed and rather intimidated that you can do that."

I groaned.

Great I intimidate him, this is not good.

"Hey Sarah listen. I know you are a little uncomfortable teaching me how to fight so I came here to tell you that you don't have to. I found someone else to teach me how to kick ass." He said smiling.

I felt relieved yet sad also.

"I'm sorry Chuck I just don't want you to think any different of me cause I know how to fight and handle weapons and stuff."

"Oh baby I don't. I think it's very sexy that my girlfriend can take care of herself and I don't know about you but watching you knock the shit out of Bryce has me so turned on right now I might need a cold shower."

I laughed at him and threw my sweaty arms around him.

"Thank you Chuck."

He squeezed me tightly to him them pulled back. I looked into his eyes and saw that all my worries were for nothing. I knew I was different and so did he, and he accepted me just the way I was. I didn't need to change for him to like me, although I am sure he will love the change in my wardrobe when he sees it.

"Hey…come here." I whispered and pulled his face down to mine.

He came willingly and we kissed there in the middle of the ring while his best friend was passed out cold on the ground. I loved kissing this man, granted I didn't have much experience …well no other experience but I was ok with that. This was all I needed.

We kissed and kissed for god knows how long before we heard a throat clear.

We broke apart to see a rather large man standing in the entry way of the gym shaking his head at us.

"If you two love birds are finished I believe we have some training to conduct." The man said rudely.

I just looked at Chuck then back to this man.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"My name is John Casey, and I am Chuck's new **Sensei**."

**Oh the joy. Sarah has opened up a little in this chapter for those of you who have asked for it. Bryce gets knocked the fuck out! Sorry I watched Friday today...love that movie. And Carina gives Sarah some advice about work, love and to keep her eyes on Jill…hmmm maybe Sarah should invite Jill into the ring for a few rounds?**

**And let's not forget the introduction of Casey. Let's see what he has in store for Chuck!**

**Again thanks for reading and for your reviews.**


	11. AN Update

**You people are so demanding! ****It's ok I love it. I needed a little break to sort some things out, but now I am back and ready to go. I've also have writers block and for those of you who write you know it sucks, but I am slowly but surely working my way through that and should have an update by Friday! **

**I'm glad that people liked Sarah's point of view this time around and the introduction of Casey. Just to answers a reviewer's question, yes I will be getting on with the plot soon. I'm just trying to get all the players introduced and bonds formed so things don't seem too rushed. And yes I am going to start getting more into the relationship aspect trying to move things along as best I can.**

**So I just wanted to say thank you to the people that have been reading and reviewing, please don't lose faith in me I am trying, life just gets in the way sometimes, and for those of you that are on twitter and want to tweet me to move my ass and update I finally have a twitter account! Just type in jennielee13 and you should see me petting a wallaby .**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! I will update as soon as possible and remember the new season of Chuck starts soon!**


	12. Ready for the Pain?

**Greetings people, I see you haven't given up on me. Again I am sorry for taking so long to update. But I have good people like nirvana and tshadow on my ass for an update so it would get out eventually. And the good news is I'm already about 4 pages into the next chapter so hopefully I will have that out around Wednesday!**

**This chapter has adult content and language so if you are not 18 proceed with caution or DO NOT continue! That is my WARNING! **

**And I will be switching POV's in this one. We will start with Chuck's POV and go from there. Let's see how he gets along with Casey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**Chuck's POV**

Witnessing Sarah knockout Bryce in one word….Awesome!

Watching her move back and forth in the ring while Bryce taunted her was like watching a play. I wanted to tear Bryce a new one for the things he was saying to her but she was handling herself like a champ.

That upper cut…a thing of beauty.

We were in the middle of an amazing kiss when we were rudely interrupted by some annoying grunt over by the entrance. When I looked over and saw the rather annoyed and unpleasant looking man I thought nothing of it, and then he introduced himself as my new sensei.

That made me cringe a little.

Sarah felt me cringe and gave me an apologetic smile before she kissed my pouted lips.

"It will be ok." She assured me as she pulled away and started to collect her things. I looked back at Casey and wasn't so sure.

"Are we still on for tonight? I thought I would make us dinner and we can watch a movie or something." She asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Dinner sounds good. I like food." I replied like the moron that I am. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost three. "How about I come over around six thirty, (I heard an intimidating and scary growl come from Casey as I said this.) Seven thirty! Seven thirty sounds like a much better time. It will give me more time to learn from my new Sensei over there." I smiled.

"Ok, see you at seven thirty." She replied giving me a small wave then walked away.

As I watched her leave me in this cold empty gym, I could literally feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to stick up, warning me of approaching danger. When I turned I squealed like a little girl when Casey's face was right in front of me.

"Hope you're ready for the pain Bartowski." He laughed as he walked by me into the ring.

I gulped and walked towards my appending doom chanting in my head. 'Don't freak out!'

**Sarah's POV**

Wow, I feel amazing! After knocking that cocky bastard on his ass I feel like I can run a marathon. I walked into my apartment and saw Carina sitting on the couch reading a magazine. I haven't seen her in a few days since I've been hanging out with Chuck and she has been doing only god knows what.

"Hey chica, long time no see." She greeted then eyed me suspiciously.

"What has you all in a joyful mood, Chuck finally pop your cherry?" my roommate snickered. I guess she noticed my big smile and bounce in my step.

"No, he is still being a gentleman about that. He wants my first time to be special." I told her truthfully as I sat down by her on our couch. She just sighed and rolled her eyes at me and I laughed.

"I ah… kind of just knock your partner out." I said sheepishly.

"You did WHAT?" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry. I was in the gym working out and he got in the ring with me and we started sparring then one thing led to another and he wouldn't shut his cocky mouth so I knocked him out." I explained.

She just looked at me for a few minutes with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

She surprised me by laughing out loud; she almost had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Sarah no! How could I be mad at that? Serves him right for being an asshole, I wish I could have seen it though that would have been the highlight of my day."

"Yeah it was pretty great. Chuck saw it happen and he was shocked and I think a little aroused." I admitted.

"Oh I bet he was. His hot girlfriend just knocked a guy out. It shows strength and power, most guys love that stuff."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"What? I read a lot." Was her reply.

"So what did you do after you sent Bryce into la la land? Did Chuck sweep you away and ravage you in the gym?" she asked.

"WHAT? NO! Nothing like that. We kissed then his new teacher showed up and I left."

"Lame. If you two aren't doing the horizontal mambo have you at least done anything interesting? Has he gone down on you? Maybe he's used those long fingers of his for something other than programming a computer? Come on you can tell me, that's what girlfriends do." She smiled.

At the moment I was wishing for a hole to appear in the floor so I could crawl into it and hide. I mean come on, I am twenty two years old and I've never had sex or preformed a sexual act. A few weeks ago was the first time I was ever really kissed and I still feel butterflies in my stomach every time I feel Chuck's lips on mine, or when I see that look in his eyes like he is ready to pounce. And sometimes I wished he really would pounce.

Like the other day when we were in his room working on my Spanish was one of those moments. I knew basic Spanish but he was very fluent and when the words left his mouth I couldn't help being drawn to his lips, that's when I would find myself distracted and instead of paying attention I would be daydreaming about his lips on mine, moving slowly down my neck, around my body, making me feel things I have never felt before. His hands burning a trail over my sensitive skin making me moan for more.

He brought me back to reality when I noticed his hand waving in front of my face. He looked amused at my flushed face and heavy breathing, and asked if I was alright. I just smiled and nodded my head before lowering it so he wouldn't see me blush.

The things this man was doing to me were unreal, he has been nothing but kind and attentive, has never made fun of my shortcomings or I with his. To be honest he really didn't have any shortcomings except his inability to throw a proper punch or use any self defense techniques, but those will disappear in time and so will mine. And to be honest I can't wait to spar with him in the ring,

I don't think my combat skills will scare him like I use to think, from the look in his eyes earlier I think it would lead to some very interesting situations. Him pinned below me while I straddle his waist, me pinned under him (if I want him to get his hopes up) squirming so my hips hit him in all the right places.

I use to think girls that went on and on about sex were sluts or just had nothing better to do with their time. Now I see what all the fuss is about and I haven't even had sex yet, but oh am I getting ready for it. I need to start dropping more hints to Chuck that I am ready to move this relationship a little further, but I need advice and who better than my roommate who fully admits to being a slut.

"Actually I'm the one that's lame, I told him we needed to go slow since I've never been in this situation before and we're going to be partners I just wanted to make sure everything is right."

"Geez Sarah, its just sex. Hot, steamy, sweaty and orgasmic… well orgasmic if he does his job right." She laughed.

"Listen sweetie let me give it to you straight, no sugar coating. You need to learn to loosen up and not be so shy when it comes to this subject. Yeah its sweet that you two want to wait for the right moment and blah, blah, blah but if you act shy and insecure like this when you have to get close to a mark they will lose interest when you don't put out and pass on bye you for the girl that does. Men like a confident woman, if we could just figure out a way to make you as confident in the sensual aspect of this job as you are with the weapons and combat part…damn girl you would be one badass chick. Hell you may be even better than me." She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I'm already better than you bitch."

Catrina just looked at me stunned. "See! There's that confidence I'm talking about, you're on your way to being a badass bitch Sarah Walker congratulations. Now grab you purse were going shopping." She ordered.

"Didn't we just go shopping?" I whined. I hated shopping and she knew it.

"Yes but we are going to the grocery store. You told Chuck you were making him dinner and remember the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach trust me, now move your ass Walker!"

**Casey's POV**

This place is a disgrace to my uniform; why in the hell did Beckman order me out here to a CIA ant farm? I'm an NSA Agent for Christ sakes; all I know is that I will be training a new recruit how to defend himself. Which is another reason why I am confused; doesn't the CIA have their own spooks to train these runts? I could be back with my Special Forces team doing work that really matters to the world not here on an ant farm in the middle of nowhere-ville USA.

The Assistant Director and I had a meeting in his office where he explained to me the special circumstances that were being given to this particular recruit and his partner. Apparently he is a computer nerd that graduated at the top of his class at Stanford. If I had feelings I'd might be impressed but since I don't I could care less.

Looking over his file I see that he has an older sibling… A sister that is in medical school about to become a doctor, that is rather admirable, a doctor is a very dedicated profession. Parents? Mother left when he was younger and father's whereabouts are also unknown.

Well I can certainly see why he was recruited; the private sectors usually look for people with this background. After reviewing the rest of his profile as well as his partner I was instructed to meet my new apprentice at the gym where he usually works out with his partner.

The Assistant director couldn't stress enough the importance of this Charles Bartowski person and that I was to take it easy on him… yeah right. Computer wiz has another thing comin if he thinks I'm going to take it easy on him.

I was dismissed from the Assistant Directors office and made my way over to the gym. When I arrived I saw a pair sparring in the ring and my new student watching in awe. I was rather impressed with the female, she knew how to move quickly and throw a jab here and there, her footwork was excellent and technique was also outstanding. She never let the fool across from her distract her with his words and I wanted to laugh my ass off when she laid a flawless uppercut right underneath his jaw knocking his ass out cold.

Not bad for a girl.

I was impressed until I watched her run into Bartowski's arms and continue to engage in a round of tonsil hockey. That was one thing I couldn't stand, this was a job where emotions will distract you and get you as well as others killed.

When they made no attempt to stop I made myself known and smirked when they broke away like two teenagers being caught red handed. Blonde was giving me a once over as if trying to make up her mind if I was friend or foe, she obviously is well trained since she never showed any signs of being intimidated. Dipshit on the other hand looked at me then back to his girlfriend about to continue where they left off.

"My name is John Casey and I'm here for a Charles Bartowski." I informed them. I laughed aloud in my head when I saw nerd boy's eyes go wide and watched him swallow hard. He was scared, good he needed to be.

I was growing a little impatient when Bartowski was ironing out his plans for later with his girlfriend, after she left he knew he was mine.

"Are you ready for the pain Bartowski?" I threatened.

The kid looked like he was ready to run home to his big sister.

"Ppp…pain. Why, why would I need to be ready for the pain?" he stuttered.

"Because I was sent here to whip your scrawny ass into shape Bartowski. When I am through with you you're not going to be a pathetic little computer nerd, you're going to be a man. A man that can fight his own battles and win because he is strong , alert and doesn't show weakness. Do you understand what I'm saying Bartowski?" I asked as he looked at me with a deer in the headlights faraway look.

"You're going to turn me into a Marine?" he replied dumbly.

I wanted to scream at him and kick his ass out but had to remember what the Assistant Director told me.

"NO! You moron. You will be better than a Marine, better than Army or any of the other military branches. You will learn how to fight, how to kill, how to deceive and disappear. You are going to learn to be a spy Bartowski, and with a little luck and my teaching you might actually survive."

I think I might have really scared him with that last comment because he looked a little pail.

"Look kid, this is a very serious business with very serious consequences when something goes wrong. It's not for everyone, so if you are having second thoughts about what is being asked of you speak now before your in way over your head."

He let out a long breath before he spoke again.

"In all honesty this isn't something I ever saw myself doing but a friend of mine told me to think about the good I can do with the skills that I have, think about how many people I could save because I acted instead of sit there and do nothing. My friends and my family are the most important things in the world to me and if doing this keeps them safe then I am in, 100%."

Awe baby boy is starting to become a man.

"Your friend sounds smart."

He laughed at me, "Ah not really, he's the one lying over there in the ring." He replied and pointed to the still unconscious idiot.

I smirked at that because it was rather funny.

"Ok computer boy let's get started, I want 10 miles get moving."

"Ok 10 miles, I can do that." He replied.

I smiled again, yes he might be able to run 10 miles, but can he do it with eighty pounds worth of gear on?

**So what did ya'll think? Reviews are very helpful or find me on twitter and leave a comment there. Just look me up…Jennielee13.**

**Like I said before I'm already well into the next chapter so expect it out by Wednesday, Thursday timeframe. And as you can tell I am adding more and more adult content and its going to get more…detailed as we continue.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
